


Wednesday Afternoon

by sinsal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, Rimming, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 50,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsal/pseuds/sinsal
Summary: 哈德。本质狗血黄文。德拉科接到一份为某知名人物代笔口述自传的匿名委托，而委托人正是哈利·波特。





	1. 某一个周三下午

 

 

生物钟让德拉科准时在周三上午七点醒来。每周中间的这一天必定难熬，全因下午的固定采访，上午也变得难以消磨。

他每周都有六天想放弃这份工作，却无法抑制自己到了周三上午的心猿意马，然后依时赴约。尽管战时的错误让马尔福家族付出了惨痛的代价，遗留下来的财产仍足够让他不愁温饱地过一生。只是由奢入俭难，多处不动产被缴，坐吃山空终究难以保障他未来的生活。思前想后，德拉科终于决定出来工作。只是大多体面的工作已经与他无缘，面向公众绝不是什么好选择，体力劳动更不可能，目前所剩的恐怕只有笔头功夫。拜马尔福家族古板的教育所赐，他从小就能通读上溯七世纪的古咒语书，并学会了一套古老而传统的书面表达，语法严谨，修辞漂亮——甚至累赘而浮夸，连德拉科自己不假思索写出来以后也会感到难堪，因而在霍格沃茨的时候从来不用这套。但许多纯血家族后裔仍旧需要这一套文法来撰写族谱、记事、契约甚至是先人传记，于是当德拉科雇佣的一位在默默然图书公司的代理人正式把他的名字挂出来的时候，他如愿接到了连绵不断的委托。

为哈利•波特整理润色口述自传的委托正在此列。德拉科从来没在出版社隐瞒过自己的名字，当代理人转交给他这份匿名委托的时候，他第一反应是某个纯血家族行将就木的老头，一生平庸，或是曾经干过一些见不得人的勾当，但却希望死后在家族史上留下一笔。这笔委托耗时很长，报酬不菲，足以让德拉科停掉其余所有琐碎的工作并过上一段逍遥的日子。他几乎没有多加思考便接受了，直到亲自见到他的委托人，在拔腿就跑和把代理人痛骂一顿之间德拉科最终选择了后者。

 

德拉科是哈利选的第三个捉刀人。三年前大战刚结束的时候，他在默默然图书公司的连蒙带骗中签下了出版自传的合同，然后忘得一干二净。三年后哈利不止一个字没写，还欠下了一笔违约金。如果钱能解决这事哈利并不介意做个有污名的救世主，但对方显然不想放过他这块金招牌，在联络人无数次登门骚扰过后，哈利终于妥协了：自传改由哈利口述，而该公司提供一位代笔作者。

第一位来见哈利的代笔作者是一位叫卡彭特的初出茅庐的女记者，对救世主有无限的崇拜和完美的幻想，几乎不能接受他描述讨人厌的佩妮姨妈一家时用上的尖酸用词。哈利显然不想当个彻底的圣人，他辞退了卡彭特，改选择野心勃勃的新秀作家康格里夫。康格里夫自大得让哈利难以忍受，他讽刺哈利叙述的平庸，坚持哈利应该讲述一些更为传奇的故事，每一件都应该带有英雄色彩，而非海格在风雨飘摇的海中小屋给他的表哥变出了猪尾巴。哈利忍无可忍，最后选择了德拉科•马尔福。

哈利的盘算非常简单：假如马尔福愿意公事公办地接受这份工作，他绝对不会崇拜他，他也比大部分捉刀人更清楚哈利在霍格沃茨的生活，能还原那些“鸡毛蒜皮”的小事。唯一需要提防的是马尔福是否会丑化他——但既然有本人审稿这一步，哈利并没有过多的担心。

还有一个原因，哈利几乎百分百确定马尔福会拒绝或者搞砸，那么他就可以顺理成章地赔上一笔，一劳永逸地终止与默默然图书公司的合约。这个理由在后来哈利某次把老二插进德拉科的屁股里并且射了他一肚子孝子贤孙之后才告诉了他，德拉科悔之不及，但他显然来不及逃跑了。

 

德拉科在第一次谈话之后选择先进行三个月的尝试，其中很大一部分原因是他也想听听他们读书年代故事的另一面。出于礼貌，德拉科开诚布公地告诉波特，他不会是一个合适的作者，因为德拉科更准确地说，他做的是“翻译”工作——把人话翻译成鬼话，用上完全不同的拼写和接近拉丁语、德语和冰岛语的语法，救世主显然不会要一本他自己也读不懂的自传。而普通的写作，他的天份只在编造歌词和打油诗来讽刺同学——波特对此万分同意——书面作业他也就比哈利好上那么一点罢了。但哈利表示他不介意德拉科平铺直叙语言苍白，他对成书的质量毫不在意，只在乎它们是真话。既然有这样愿意撒钱的冤大头，德拉科也不介意波特直述对他的讨厌和愤怒——他们当年就是如此憎恨对方，而他确实没有一丁点值得波特喜欢。

 

他们的采访时间固定在每周三的下午两点到六点，最初相约在对角巷的一间茶室，他们预定了固定的位置。德拉科惯例点伯爵茶，而哈利会选择阿萨姆红茶，甚至败气氛地来一杯咖啡。送上来的三层架点心足够他们消磨一个下午了，德拉科很满意这一家的手拿三明治，而哈利更喜欢慕斯蛋糕。

初次采访是拘谨而尴尬的，他们互相责怪对方没有做准备工作。哈利习惯回答问题而非主动倾述他的生活，而德拉科——他认为这是波特自己的传记——他指望着哈利自己说清楚书里应该出现什么，而不是他来安排——他对创作毫无兴趣。于是他们心不在焉、无话可说，一起度过了两个小时之后落荒而逃。

为了对得起波特付的金加隆，第二次赴约之前德拉科勉为其难地做了一些准备。这一周如哈利所愿变成了僵硬的问答模式，德拉科埋头用羽毛笔在羊皮纸上写下哈利的每一个回答，甚至连语气词也没有放过。等他准备的那卷羊皮纸的问题到了尾，时间才过半，他们再度陷入沉默。哈利注视着德拉科揉捏自己的手指，他忙于记录，几乎没有说什么闲话，因而现在才享用已经半冷的红茶。德拉科微微蹙眉，抽出魔杖给红茶加温，然后伸手去取三层架最底的鸡肉三明治，一边小口地咬着它一边检查羊皮纸上的拼写。哈利盯着德拉科弯曲的小拇指，目光顺着他的手一路溜到了薄唇上，他发现脑海里对于鸡肉三明治的味道一片空白。哈利舔了舔自己的嘴唇，干咳了一声，德拉科终于抬眼看他。

“下周你带一支自动书写的羽毛笔来如何？”哈利提议道，“我们可以试着聊聊天。”

第三周以后他们之间的气氛缓和了很多。哈利从十一岁生日收到霍格沃茨通知书那天开始讲述，而德拉科也在他建议下同样分享了自己的经历。然后他们聊到摩金夫人长袍店的初遇，哈利毫不掩饰他当时感觉到被德拉科冒犯了。德拉科坐在他的对面给司康饼涂上厚厚的一层奶油，露出一个假惺惺的微笑。

一个月后，他们之间的尴尬荡然无存。哈利发现尽管生活比以往差了一截，德拉科仍旧保持着某种他不喜欢的装腔作势，还有当他反击哈利的时候习惯性的刻薄——说明他们之间真的很放松，逐渐逼近战前的状态了。包括他逐渐被德拉科激起的、心痒难耐的揍他一顿的冲动，哈利相信在德拉科某天越雷池的时候他一定会突然爆发出来。

 

按着每周见一次的频率，他们度过了最初还算平稳的两个月，直到某个救世主的狂热粉丝冲进茶室打断他们的交谈，并整整纠缠了哈利半个小时。德拉科对他依旧没能如普通人一样出入公共场合幸灾乐祸，哈利讽刺他一样受限身份要隐藏行踪。德拉科像是突然被他刺到伤处，瞬间不再说话。他们匆匆从茶室后门离开，在德拉科准备与他分道扬镳的时候，哈利未等他开口，便拉着他的手臂幻影移行到了格里莫广场12号。

德拉科踉跄几步，花了好几秒克服突然幻影移行的恶心眩晕感。等他抬头看清自己所处的地方，嫌恶的话语不假思索冲口而出。他实在没料到波特能把他母亲的祖宅——也是巫师届一幢知名的大宅活活变成一间仓库。哈利抱胸站在旁边听他说教，他懒得反驳，比起知名纯血家族布莱克的祖宅，俨然是曾经的凤凰社总部使得它更有纪念意义。在这里居住过、谋划过的凤凰社成员们有很多已经牺牲，而哈利做不到抹去他们曾经留下的痕迹，对伏地魔的胜利永远不是他一个人的胜利。

哈利在德拉科的嘲讽声中感受到胸腔里逐渐膨胀的愤怒，德拉科走路的姿态、他挑剔的眼神、他说话的用词，一点点往他的心火上添柴。他注意到德拉科时不时抚摸自己袍子上一枚雕花的银扣子，精致且昂贵，而他袍子底下深蓝色的衬衫袖口上甚至还有金线刺绣。他深深地鄙视德拉科到了今天这个地步还穿得如此讲究、如此装模作样。哈利因为自己突如其来的负面情绪吓了一跳，还未来得及克制，他就像在学校里一样揍上了德拉科的肩膀。德拉科只是愣了一下，本能地还手。他们毫无理由地扭打在一起，互相推搡，撞进了客厅里。哈利用力把德拉科推到地毯上，跨坐在他的身上，看清了德拉科外袍扣子上盘踞着的银蛇，它在昏暗中幽幽泛着光。德拉科的屁股和脊背都摔得很疼，他呻吟起来，质问哈利突然发什么疯。然而哈利没有回他，只是粗暴地伸手解开那枚银扣子，然后扯开了他的袍子。德拉科有些震惊地捉住他一条手臂，波特正紧盯着他扣得严严实实的衬衫领子，他的眼睛里除了怒火还突然多了一点别的东西——德拉科感觉到他恐怕要毁了他的衬衫。

哈利确实一开始只想脱掉德拉科考究的衣服，脱掉他令人讨厌的骄傲面具，让他闭上那张尖酸刻薄的嘴。但是当德拉科在他身下扭动，露出衬衫扣子被打开后脆弱的喉结和胸前的一块皮肤，他下意识地停了手，因为自己的失控行为而失神。在他愣神的间隙，德拉科挣扎着抬起头，狠狠咬了一口哈利撑在他前胸上的那只手。体面一点的话，他更想给他鼻子来上一拳。

哈利吃痛，立即抽开手，恶狠狠地盯着他。德拉科冷笑着要直起身：“要决斗的话拿上你的魔杖去外边……”

他话没有说完，哈利一把扯过他的领子，一口咬在了德拉科的脖子上。德拉科小声惊呼，想要推开哈利，野蛮的啃咬很快变成了吮吸。脖子上潮湿温热的感觉让他奇妙地感觉到舒服和亲昵，德拉科抬起到半空的手换了方向，缓慢地插进哈利蓬乱的黑发里——它们意外地柔软好摸——他轻轻地在哈利的后脑勺上加了一些力道，仿佛在鼓励哈利继续亲吻他。

他们的呼吸逐渐急促起来。哈利又把他推回到地毯上，这一次温柔了许多。德拉科伸手把他的眼镜取了下来，他们对视了一眼，都读到了堆积到溢出的渴望。哈利不发一言，再度去拉开他的衬衫去吮吸德拉科的锁骨，然后一路而下。轻微的痒和痛随着哈利的动作在德拉科的身上蔓延，而哈利坚挺的性器沉重地贴着他的，甚至隔着裤子小幅度地摩擦起来。德拉科的喘息逐渐变得沉重，哈利的嘴唇描摹着顺着他的胸骨和小腹，越过了自己留给德拉科的伤疤，顺着本能把嘴唇贴到德拉科的胯下，隔着西装裤也感受到已经变得硬挺的阴茎。德拉科闭上眼睛，低声叹一口气，默许了他的发疯行为。

干涩的前戏使得插入俨然一场谋杀。德拉科疼得腿根都在发抖，他断断续续地咒骂着哈利，用上他毕生所知最粗俗的词语。哈利伏在他身上手忙脚乱，咬他的乳头，揉他的臀瓣，吼他让他放松，但都无济于事。他的龟头浅浅地卡进了德拉科的穴口里，而德拉科恨不得跳起来咒他。最后哈利决定今日就这么浅尝辄止——祈祷着德拉科不会因此记恨他一辈子——哈利把坚硬的性器抽出来，改从背后抱住德拉科，然后把性器塞进了德拉科的臀缝里，被这具温暖的躯体包围的感觉令他着迷。哈利有力地摩擦他的会阴，按着自己喜欢的节奏顶弄和用手抚慰德拉科的性器。德拉科的咒骂逐渐变成了火热的喘息和连绵的呻吟，他随着哈利的节奏摆动身体，任凭快感从下腹开始层层累积。

当德拉科射在他手上的时候，哈利同样射在了他的腿间。他们汗湿的身体紧贴在一起，德拉科枕在哈利的肩膀上，静静等待心跳和呼吸平复下来。体温交叠让哈利感觉到他们前所未有的亲密，甚至超过了他插入德拉科的时候，在一瞬间因为突然到来的欲望而动容。他们沉默了一会儿，德拉科转过头看他，他的眼角有些许泛红，看起来疲惫而满足。哈利心里一动，凑上去吻住他的嘴唇。德拉科轻轻咬了他的下唇一下，然后像是突然醒悟一般松开他，转过身抱住哈利的脖子。哈利伸出手抚摸德拉科的侧脸，他眨眨眼睛，片刻忍不住将眼神移开。哈利感觉到他的愤怒已经彻底被埋葬了，而从中滋生出来是某种轻飘飘的快乐，像气泡一样漂浮在空中，然后一一爆炸。在只有他能听到的爆裂声中，哈利再次吻上德拉科的嘴唇，他们都不约而同闭上了眼睛，吻得干净而害羞。

 

自那次突然的性事之后，他们又变得尴尬了起来。下一周他们约在了另一个茶室，规规矩矩地点餐和聊天，有一搭没一搭地说干巴巴的笑话。直到德拉科开始吃手拿三明治的时候哈利才纵容自己打量他。德拉科依旧坚持穿他昂贵的袍子，它们之间一定有什么多于扣子的差别，但是哈利仅仅能辨认出银色的小蛇变成了简单的木雕几何形状。哈利咽下一口唾沫，德拉科专注吃点心没有看他，他怏怏地喝着自己的茶，欣赏德拉科伸出一小截舌头舔掉嘴唇上的黄芥末酱。哈利妄想着把他裤子里跳动的阴茎压在那截舌头上，妄想着德拉科舔掉的是他性器顶端流出来的前液，他想把手指伸进德拉科梳得一丝不苟的金发里，把它们全部弄乱，而德拉科会因为他的拉扯而发出疼痛的喘息。或者反过来也同样可以，他愿意去尝尝德拉科的味道。哈利心慌意乱，又低头喝了一口红茶。

德拉科力图把注意力集中在三层架上，他无法去看哈利贴在陶瓷茶杯上的嘴唇，一周前它贴在他的皮肤上让他浑身灼烧；他无法看他放在桌子上无所事事的手，他会想象他是怎么解开他的外袍和衬衫，躁动得像是跟每一枚扣子有深仇大恨。整整一周时间，他们那场印象深刻的性事几乎把他逼疯，一整周的早晨和夜晚，他分别在不同时刻反复咀嚼不同的细节。他记得被抚摸的痒、记得被插入的疼、记得愤怒和热潮、也记得陷落和柔情。他第一次在这么短的时间内见到波特许多面，他鲁莽、无措、欲望冲顶但是最后又很真诚，甚至有一点点报赧。他们分离的时候没有说任何话，德拉科本来以为他们该打开一段新的关系——但他的理智提醒他，他们是哈利•波特和德拉科•马尔福，终生围绕着冲突和意外——于是他们倒退回去也顺理成章。

 

两周过后，德拉科已经可以克制住不让那一天的细节重现了，尽管他更加没有心思整理结束与波特的会面之后的笔记。他们依旧保持着尴尬的聊天节奏，不太深入细节，避重就轻地评价共同认识的人，而不是对方。时间正式进入第四个月的第一周，意味最后拒绝合约的期限已经来到。如果波特不像辞退卡彭特和康格里夫那样发信给默默然图书公司，而他也没有提出异议的话，他们就会自动进入一段长期稳定的合约关系。

“关系”一词让德拉科内心翻涌了一下。发生那场荒唐性事之后，他们有三周时间只聊别人，而对自己只字未提。上周分别的时候波特意外地跟他握了一下手，德拉科下意识地认为他要结束他们的合同了，但是他的大脑很快就被另外的想法占据。简单的肢体接触已经足够让他精心搭建起来的界限崩塌，他差一点点就要开口问他想不想继续上次的事——他们还有一步没有做完——而他喜欢看哈利漂亮的绿色眼眸里倒影自己的影子，因为他纵身跃入欲望的漩涡。那可是哈利•波特，德拉科在意了整整七年的人，如今仅仅因为看到他身上的一枚银扣子就情动。

而德拉科有三周没有穿钉有银扣子的外袍。

 

德拉科心神不宁地度过了一个上午，在午饭前收到波特的猫头鹰，邀请他下午到他的傲罗办公室里，因为哈利有一个会议持续到1点45分。德拉科在自己的公寓里拖延到1点30分，把衣柜门打开又关上。他确定自己已经没有多余的钉着铜制或者木质纽扣的干净袍子。他一向觉得金色除了金色飞贼都庸俗，因而金色也少得可怜，唯一一件金纽扣的袍子在昨天他就已经穿过了。

德拉科来回扫视了一下自己衣服，最后把手落在了那件银蛇纽扣的巫师袍上。


	2. 又一个周三下午

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 含肛吻、失禁描写，请注意避雷。

哈利疲惫地走在回办公室的路上，祈祷着能有时间冲上一杯咖啡。几年的傲罗生涯跟他最初想象的相去甚远，案件琐碎之余，还有无聊冗长的行政会议、写不完的书面报告和他作为救世主不得不格外应付的“任务”：比如现在，他推开办公室的门，德拉科气定神闲地占据了他的办公椅，正在往桌子上的茶杯里加糖。

哈利把傲罗制服外袍脱下来，门边的衣帽架自动钩走了它。他顺着墙边望去，那儿孤零零地只挂着他自己的衣服。室内温度正好，他不明白德拉科为什么要在这里衣冠楚楚。直到他走近的时候，发现了他衣服上盘旋的小蛇。

斯莱特林，哈利在心里叹息。他差一点就跟他说出取消采访的话，因为几分钟前哈利还疲倦得睁不开眼睛。上周末他在罗恩和赫敏的公寓吃晚饭，终于告诉他们他聘请了马尔福为他代笔自传。罗恩趴在桌子上狂笑，坚持认为马尔福会把哈利描写得一无是处，最终交出一份韵脚整齐、修辞夸张和比喻意象糟糕的讽刺大作。赫敏对于他们能和平共处三个月由衷感觉到欣慰，她知道哈利的日常生活已经够烦心的了，马尔福不对他造成困扰已经是梅林保佑。而哈利用面包蘸着奶油浓汤，笑着回答他们马尔福的文笔算不上好，但至少写得中规中矩——只是对自己的描写透出些许的自恋——马尔福用一段话详细地描述了自己在摩金夫人长袍店初遇的时候的一身行头，哈利嗤之以鼻。这可是他的自传，那个时候哈利的脑子里只有面前的男孩是个讨厌的混球，而不是他的里衣价值五百金加隆。

当然三个月的相处下来，哈利也足以告诉朋友们马尔福除了嘴巴，大部分地方都不算坏。甚至有些地方超出想象的好——比如绝对适合把老二插进去的屁股——他当然不会分享这一点，他偶尔还像以前一样讨厌马尔福，但同时非常想要他。

 

哈利倒在他书桌对面的沙发上，上面堆满了杂物，不意外德拉科不愿意屈尊在此等他。哈利半眯着眼睛打量德拉科，他自哈利进入办公室之后没有说一句话，自顾自地端起茶杯享用红茶。于是哈利得以再度欣赏他滚动的喉结，和扣子上那条活灵活现几乎要钻进他心窝里的小银蛇。他们再度于私密空间里共处——哈利可以把它理解成一个暗示——然后他注意到德拉科从宽大的巫师袍袖子里露出来的那截手臂，同样是深蓝色的衬衫，虽然不是那天的同一件。哈利脑子里蹦出德拉科描绘自己穿着的形容词，他看着德拉科把茶杯放下，他的嘴唇湿润地泛着水光。紧接着德拉科解开右手衬衫袖口的暗扣，小心地卷起来，他白皙纤长的手指来回抚摸着那处的布料，直到把它们都压平整，这一切都显得缓慢又刻意，试图向哈利强调什么。哈利现在可以肯定了——这是一次勾引。比起憎恨，他们之间更恐怖的是欲望。哈利庆幸的是，他不是唯一欲望强烈的人。他们在第一次性事之后又互相试探了四个星期，欲望不止没有消减，还因为被故意搁置日渐膨胀。

德拉科终于肯把眼神移到他的脸上，哈利回看他，任凭眼神中泄露出欲望。德拉科轻咳了一下：“你要坐在那里吗？就像我在审问你？”

“你喜欢我的椅子吗？”哈利挑了挑眉，“还是希望我在别的地方干你？”

德拉科在椅子上转动了一下身体：“波特。”他喊他的名字，调子里独有的热度，哈利确定他已经勃起了。他还想伸手解开德拉科的皮带和裤子，确认他是否已经湿了，没有也不要紧，他们今天有大把的耐心和时间，直到德拉科浑身上下都变得湿漉漉的。

“我要工作。”德拉科最后憋出这句话，而哈利已经站起来，两跨步坐在了办公桌上。他手臂一撑，身体便旋转到办公桌的另一边，一条腿勾着办公椅的扶手，将德拉科拉得离他更近一些。

“我以为你的工作就是想办法更了解我。”哈利说。他抽出魔杖，随手往脑后甩了一个魔咒，德拉科便听到房门上锁的清脆响声。他恨死哈利这副游刃有余的模样了——傲罗的系统训练进一步激发救世主的天资——德拉科恨得阴茎在裤子里生疼。哈利目光灼灼地盯着他：“静音咒、混淆咒……你还想要什么？”

德拉科站起来一把勾住他的脖子，发狂一般吻上哈利的嘴唇。他憋了太久了，这个下午他要占有哈利——当然从体位上来说，是哈利占有他，但是他也能在哈利的身体和记忆里留下有力的痕迹。德拉科不知道自己是什么时候开始对哈利欲望强烈的，也许是重遇后哈利表面从容实则依旧容易上钩，也许是上次哈利在愤怒后表现出来的原始欲望和发自内心的真诚。德拉科想让哈利·波特为他失控，他会一直站在悬崖边上，静静看着现在他们还能走到哪一步。

哈利坐在书桌上，手不客气地放在德拉科的臀瓣上，狠狠把他拉近，然后用两条长腿圈住了自己的猎物，舌头在德拉科轻启嘴唇的时候直直钻了进去。德拉科的一只手扶着哈利的侧脸，任凭哈利漫无章法地搅动他的舌头，享受着因为吮吸发出的响亮水声。德拉科在喉咙里轻哼着，把他们的距离拉近再拉近，直到哈利的勃起隔着袍子顶着他的，他那副愚蠢的眼镜让德拉科感觉到疼痛。

哈利放开他的时候低低呻吟了一声，手从德拉科的衬衣下摆伸了进去挑逗他的乳头。他先是用附了薄茧的拇指揉捏，然后又用食指和中指夹着他的乳头，手指往别的地方摸去，仿佛从德拉科难耐的喘息中得到了什么乐趣。德拉科歪在哈利的一边肩膀上，露出一段白皙的脖颈，哈利便不客气地啃咬起来。德拉科伸手帮哈利摘下眼镜，衬衫下哈利的手移到了他的腹部，改为轻轻摩挲他的腹上的伤疤。

德拉科隔着衣服摁住了他的手，哈利转过头看他，他的双眸因为情欲氤氲变成了迷人的深绿色。

“这是你的特殊爱好吗，波特？”德拉科挑挑眉，凑上去咬哈利的下巴，嘴唇贴着哈利的皮肤轻声说话，“为什么不脱我的衣服，还是说你就喜欢我穿衬衫？”其实他心里喜欢哈利这样磨磨蹭蹭地品尝他，像给一条濒死的鱼慢慢泼水，但他的身体渴望着更多的抚慰。

哈利轻笑一声，如他所愿伸手去解德拉科身上的纽扣。先是袍子上那条调皮的银蛇，然后是深蓝色衬衣上精巧的纽扣，他动作很快。

“事先声明，我不喜欢你穿成这样，跟你小时候一样。”哈利看着敞开的衬衫露出德拉科的胸腹，上面有他留下的神锋无影的疤痕。在使用这个咒语之后哈利的心情是恐慌、害怕和后悔——但这与马尔福无关，他仅仅对自己无意识地差点谋杀了一个人感到恐惧。现在受害者带着伤疤站在他的面前，他终于有了一点点跟马尔福有关的私人情绪。这让哈利感觉到很奇怪，因为他不爱他，不可怜他，有的仅仅是欲望。

哈利把眼睛移开，继续去解德拉科的皮带。德拉科翻了个白眼，把哈利的套头衫下摆卷到他的腋窝，哈利顺从地抬起手让德拉科帮他把衣服脱下来。

“如果你希望我跟你一样穿这些愚蠢的衣服，在这种情况下应该说‘这样比较容易脱’。”德拉科说。哈利眨眨眼睛，松开圈住他的两条腿，响亮地在他唇上亲了一下，然后把德拉科推到椅子上，迅速扯开了他的内裤。

德拉科大大方方地支起腿，翘起的阴茎前端溢出的液体打湿了浅色的毛发。哈利蹲在他的腿间，召唤来一支润滑液，德拉科陷在宽大的皮椅里，耳边传来哈利挤弄润滑液的声音，他不禁发笑：“波特，我们是巫师。”

哈利黏滑的手握住德拉科的阴茎撸动了两下，如愿让他闭嘴：“我希望在我头脑不清楚的时候烧着你屁股。”

德拉科无声偷笑，好像他能让救世主意乱情迷是什么伟大壮举。当哈利湿润的手掰开他的臀瓣，舌头挤进翕张的穴口的时候德拉科笑不出来了。他能非常清晰地感觉到波特的舌头，该死的柔软濡湿的舌头在缓慢地打开他，而他坚硬的性器正戳在波特的额头上，随着他的深入滑到他的脸上。德拉科的心脏砰砰直跳，喘息越来越深，身体不安地扭动，不得不伸出一只手扶紧办公椅的把手。哈利紧扣着德拉科的臀瓣，仿佛要在上面压出痕迹。他的舌头抚慰着紧致灼热的穴肉，引得德拉科一阵颤栗，他不由得夹紧了腿，又被哈利粗暴地掰开。几番浅插之后，哈利退了出去，重重地舔了一圈红润的穴口，改为用两根手指插进德拉科略渐松软的后穴。德拉科吸了一口气，他低声呻吟着，用空闲的手臂挡住自己的眼睛。波特耐心扩张着他，让他感觉到比他们第一次像是打仗一样的插入行为更难为情。哈利站起来拉开德拉科的手好去吻他，同时在他身下多加了一根手指，他感受到德拉科在他每一次用手插到深处时候的微微颤抖。

“你的屁股吸得我很紧。”哈利吻着德拉科的眼睑，用气声说，“它就适合被操，是不是——”哈利用力摁上德拉科的前列腺，满意地听到他发出一声可爱的惊呼。“能这样射出来吗？”哈利凑到德拉科的耳边问，加大了手上抽插的动作。

“操。”德拉科红着眼睛推开他，却不自觉地动腰配合着在哈利的手上操自己，“能用一用你裤子里的玩意吗？”

哈利笑着把他推回到椅子上，用力啄了一下他红肿的嘴唇，手上的动作停了下来。德拉科收拢腿紧紧夹着他的手指，狠狠瞪着哈利，他恨这个用情欲折磨他的人。

“跟我回家。”哈利咬着他的耳朵说，把手指抽了出来，“我不想以后在办公室里满脑子都是用过什么姿势干你。”

德拉科抬腿踹了他一脚：“你他妈都在椅子上差点用手把我插射了，这他妈有区别吗？”他身下的皮椅早就湿了一片，他不信下次波特坐在上面的时候脑子里不会想着他，想着他流水的屁股。

哈利没回话，捞起自己的衣服走向了壁炉。德拉科狠狠翻了一个白眼，勉勉强强收拾了一下自己，也钻进壁炉飞路到了格里莫广场12号。

 

几乎是德拉科一跨出壁炉的那一刻，哈利就抱住了他开始剥他刚穿上的衣服。好在他也没怎么穿——仅仅是披上了外袍，衬衫扣子没系。等哈利的手再次摸到松软湿润的洞口的时候，还发现他根本没穿内裤。

“在我办公室留了一点小礼物？”哈利冲德拉科挑眉，顽皮地哈气到他脸上。这个小表情勾得德拉科忍不住把他拉过来亲吻。可能是因为他现在屁股湿漉漉、阴茎胀得生疼，才会因为波特的一个眼神或者撩人的鼻音心动得一塌糊涂。他们拥吻着滚到了沙发上，哈利喘着气，轻轻别开脸躲开德拉科狂热的吻：“我想一边干你一边吻你。”

“务必，操。”德拉科叹一口气，双腿环上他的腰，紧贴着哈利的身体，“实际上我不知道你为什么可以忍这么久——”

他抱怨的话没有说完便变成了愉悦的尖叫声，哈利整根顶了进来，狠狠地插到了最深，德拉科差点就要因为这久违的饱胀和满足感而射出来。这感觉太他妈好了，比之前好上一万倍，他们严丝缝合，天生一对，漫长的前戏铺垫让等待已久的交合快感空前。哈利扶着德拉科的腿，大开大合地操干着他，整根抽出然后有力地顶入，那力道几乎要让他陷进沙发里。德拉科紧抓着身下的布料，弓起身子扭动着腰部迎合他的节奏，嘴巴里发出浪荡的呻吟，含糊不清地喊哈利的名字。他喜欢哈利插入的角度、力度和热度，喜欢他沉迷在快感中迷离享受的眼神，喜欢他的低吼和喘息，也喜欢他故意撞上德拉科的前列腺的时候低头在他的胸前印下淤青一般的吻痕。德拉科感觉到血管里仿佛流淌的是沸腾的岩浆，波特真诚而卖力地让他感觉到疼痛，美好的疼痛，疼痛之上是更高一层的快感，交交叠叠，如浪翻涌，一波又一波地吞没他，高潮渐渐在他的下腹聚集。

德拉科喘息着，在猛烈的冲撞中总算找回自己的声音：“摸摸我，波特……”他听起来委屈极了，得不到照顾的硬挺阴茎横亘在他们之间，可怜巴巴地流着前液。哈利坏心眼地用拇指拨动了一下马眼，压下身把德拉科的两只手扣在头顶，一边吻他的太阳穴一边加速了身上的抽插：“别，让我把你插射。”

德拉科心里一紧，下流的话语让他体内涌动的热潮愈发汇集，不自觉收缩后穴绞紧了哈利的性器。波特汗淋淋地、用气声贴着他说话的样子真他妈性感，他压着他、插着他、抵着他、翡翠色的眼眸里荡漾着滚烫的情欲，一步一步把他推到了深渊的临界点。但是当波特睁大眼睛看着他，用鼻尖蹭他的脸颊，舔他湿润的眼角，往他耳朵里哈气，抚摸他的脊背和尾椎骨，带着孩童一般的天真探索他的身体，又贴着他的嘴唇一边吻一边用污言秽语形容他有多喜欢德拉科浑圆水润的屁股，多喜欢他高热紧致的内里，多喜欢他被碰到敏感点的时候压抑又浪荡的呻吟，多渴望德拉科喊着他的名字在他眼前高潮——德拉科完全无法抗拒他。他彻彻底底迷失在波特的魔法里，失魂落魄、颤抖不已，呜咽着射到哈利的身上。哈利松开德拉科的手，发力扣住他的臀瓣，在他高潮的时候狠狠操进他的身体里。德拉科舒服又恍惚地小声喊叫，哈利凶狠又粗暴，濒临失控，连鼻子尖一滴亮晶晶的汗都显得格外性感。德拉科无意识地开始念他的名字，波特、波特……直到哈利把他捞起来接了一个长长的深吻，一边搅动他的舌头一边射在德拉科的身体里。德拉科的腿紧紧圈着他，低吼和呻吟全都埋没在了吻里面。德拉科感觉到深深的愉快和满足，似乎连毛孔都舒展开来。一瞬间他的脑海闪过一丝奇妙的想法，从今以后只要哈利·波特想要，他不可能拒绝跟他上床。

他们抱在一起过了好一会才依依不舍地分开。哈利亲了一下他湿润的鬓角，召唤来一条毛巾想要帮他清理。德拉科斜靠在沙发上，有些疲惫地露出一个笑容：“波特，我们是巫师。清洁咒你总记得吧？”

哈利邪笑一下，把毛巾握在手心，一根手指伸进德拉科正往外流淌着精液和体液混合物的湿润穴口。德拉科连忙摁住他的手，他现在敏感得不希望波特的任何一个部位插入他，否则他会想要，显得过于欲求不满。哈利曲起那根手指，果不其然听到德拉科带着咒骂的呻吟。他把手指抽出来，用毛巾胡乱擦了擦德拉科的大腿内侧，然后帮他合拢腿。

“夹紧。”他挂着坏笑说，“我们到楼上房间里去。”

德拉科翻了一个白眼：“你终于想起你家里还有床。”

 

波特的床毫无疑问地很波特风格，不单单是指他挑选床上用品和装饰品的配色品味，还包括那些堆积了半个角落的换洗衣服。当哈利把他推到这堆衣物上含住他双腿间垂软的阴茎的时候，德拉科侧着头把自己的脸埋进哈利的衬衫和背心之间。这感觉很奇怪，波特的舌头逗弄着他的老二，随着挤压动作他粘腻的屁股一刻不停地往外流水，而波特还要恶意地吮吸得啧啧作响；当然这也很公平，波特在吸他、品尝他，而德拉科也埋首在波特的衣物里，呼吸里都是他的气味，波特把他弄得里里外外都是他的味道。

德拉科的气息渐深，他在哈利的舔弄下很快勃起了，阴茎直直插到哈利的喉咙口。哈利吞得他很深，温热柔软的舌头垫在下边，手上不停地撸动着茎身。德拉科弓起身子，他已经完全勃起了。德拉科把手插在哈利的头发里——手感出乎意料地好——扶着哈利的后脑勺小幅度地操他的嘴巴。德拉科惬意地叹着气，哈利顺着他的动作让他抽插了一会，然而并没打算做全套。他退出来，最后重重地吸了一下德拉科的阴茎前端，德拉科小腹猛地收紧，直到哈利离开他仍感觉到腹部温热膨胀。哈利伸手撸动了一下自己的阴茎，轻拍德拉科的腰部让他转过身抬起屁股。德拉科哼哼着对他没服务到家感觉到不满，哈利拉过一个枕头垫在德拉科的身下，被操得红肿的湿润穴口正对他发出邀约。就着刚射进去的精液和黏滑的肠液，哈利轻易地插到了最深的地方。德拉科发出一声满足的叹息，再度被填满的感觉比夹紧敞开流水的穴口舒服多了。

这一次比起干柴烈火的刚才，他们更缠绵一点。哈利小幅度地顶胯，在德拉科的脊背上落下细密的吻，手绕到前边揉捏德拉科的肿胀殷红的乳粒。德拉科抓住一只在自己身上乱动的手，慢慢地把自己的手指插到指缝间，让身体每一个地方都契合在一起。哈利似乎很喜欢他这样的亲密行为，凑过来含着他的耳垂，用他受不了的鼻音轻念他的名字：“德拉科。”他的声音又轻又柔，好像在睡梦中呢喃爱人的名字。德拉科忍不住耳朵泛红，他转过脸吻住哈利的嘴唇，哈利轻压着下半身，投入到这个吻里。两个人的舌头甜蜜地纠缠在一起，黏腻的亲吻发出啧啧的水声。德拉科感到正有一股奇妙的感觉聚拢到他被挤压着的下腹和勃起，当哈利压着他试图更进一步加深这个吻的时候，他的手无力地松开了哈利的脖子，并试图推开他。意识到身下是一种什么感觉之后，德拉科忍不住因为尴尬而变得面色绯红。

哈利有些奇怪地松开德拉科，把他理解为对于他无作为的一点怒气，于是掐着他的腰抽插起来。德拉科把头埋进手臂里，难耐地呻吟着，下身连续的冲撞让温热膨胀的感觉更甚，释放的欲望愈发强烈起来。阴茎硬得生疼，但德拉科不敢伸手去碰它，他害怕自己射出来，又渴望射出来——

终于他抬起头，涨红着脸，试图扭动腰部躲开哈利的插入。哈利轻轻咬上他的肩膀，轻而易举地捞着他的腰把他拉回来整根没入，狠狠撞到了德拉科的前列腺上。德拉科高声叫出来，哈利喘着粗气嘱咐他不要乱动，从身后把他的两条腿分得更开。

“等一下，波特……”德拉科按捺不住抓住他的手，他感觉到一阵难堪，“我需要去上洗手间。”

德拉科脸红的表情实在太有意思，哈利忍不住用脸贴着他的皮肤笑起来。这反而惹恼了德拉科，他伸手推开背上毛茸茸的那个好摸的脑袋，挣扎着想从哈利的身下钻出去。哈利假意顺从地放开他，等德拉科翻过身，又眼疾手快地欺身而上压制住德拉科，分开腿直直插了进去。

“你真是个色情狂，波特！”德拉科怒瞪着他，深知自己跟实战了几年的傲罗在床上打起来毫无胜算。但是他的膀胱显然不想给面子，阴茎又胀又疼，波特每一记猛烈的顶撞都在给他的神经加压。德拉科狠狠推开意图凑上来吻他的哈利：“就不能给我几分钟吗？乖？”他看到那双流淌着痴迷和柔情的祖母绿眸子的时候感到一丝泄气。

哈利捉住那只撑在他胸膛上的手，低头在手心里印了一个吻，这让德拉科更感觉到小腹里热潮涌动。他轻轻叹了一口气，波特也许真的给他施了什么魔法。

“勃起的时候没办法上厕所，”哈利说着，抬胯顶了他一下，“你得先射出来，你需要我。”德拉科感觉到一阵眩晕，脑海中一团浆糊，分不清蛰伏在他身体里的欲望属于哪一种。他当然想要波特，想要他干到他声音沙哑啜泣连连，然后听着波特用能把他融化的声音呼唤他的名字，他会射波特一身。但是他残存的一丝清明在警告他，他不能在波特面前彻底失态，现在他绝不能继续待在波特的床上，否则他会被操到失禁，这会让德拉科一辈子羞愧难忘。

德拉科用最后的意志再次推开了哈利。哈利无奈，他亲了亲德拉科的脸颊，从他的身体里退出来。德拉科暗舒一口气，颤颤巍巍地站起来，翘起的阴茎晃动着，后穴的混合液体一路顺着双腿流到地上，这让他脸上又烧了起来。德拉科三步并作两步走到哈利卧室的洗手间，步伐虚浮，腰腹和后穴的疼痛感差点让他摔倒。德拉科晃晃悠悠地站到了马桶前，确实如波特所说，尽管尿意强烈却丝毫无法解脱。他不得不伸手抚慰自己胀得发红的阴茎，想象着哈利用坚挺粗长的性器贯穿他、刺痛他——

哈利在这个时候推门走了进来。德拉科握着自己的性器，浅灰色的双眸情欲氤氲，眼眶泛红看着他，小声念叨着他的名字。哈利上前把他压在洗手间的墙壁上，捞起他的腿从身后插入德拉科，一只手从身下附上德拉科握着自己阴茎的手。德拉科紧紧夹着屁股里的那根大玩意，他舒服地尖叫着，鼓励着哈利自下而上狠狠操干自己。他的身体几乎悬空，门户大开地挂在哈利的身上，肉体碰撞挤压的声音在狭小的空间里格外响亮。德拉科松开了紧握自己性器的手，把主动权全部交予给哈利。哈利用力地撸动着，粗暴而野蛮，却是让德拉科喜欢的力度，他放肆地呻吟着，不多会便尽数射在哈利的手里。

德拉科仰着脖子，粗喘着气，哈利丝毫没有减慢抽插的速度，放在德拉科阴茎上的手仍在残忍地揉捏着他的龟头。高潮之后格外敏感，方才让他感觉到舒适的抚摸此时俨然成了酷刑，尤其当哈利用拇指摩挲他的马眼的时候，德拉科深切感受到了腹部的另一股热潮暗涌，而近似高潮的感觉忽然迟钝而凶猛地堆积了起来。

德拉科因为身体里陌生的反应而感到害怕，哈利仍不懈的抚摸着他，令他忍不住求饶：“别。”

“没事。”哈利轻轻吻着他的耳后，“射出来。”

更深一层的高潮因为哈利的抚弄和连续刺激逐渐逼近，德拉科颤抖着，他深感手足无措，只能带着哭腔继续哀求控制着他身体的人：“放开我……等下你想怎么操我都可以……”哈利只是加快了顶弄和撸动的速度，一遍遍吻着他的后颈，低声说道：“射出来，德拉科。”既像是哄人，又带着不容反驳的强硬。于是德拉科的哀求变成了咒骂，他用毕生所知最肮脏的语言大声谩骂着插在他身体里面人，紧抓着哈利的手臂像是要把指甲嵌入到他的皮肤里，直到灭顶的又一轮高潮将他覆灭。

德拉科浑身颤抖着，他从来没有经历过如此强烈的高潮。先是尿液混合着精液从马眼喷射而出，那让他尴尬万分又无法逃离，哈利紧紧地把他钉在他身上——他钳进他的身体里，把浓浊的精液全部灌入，喉咙里发出野兽般低沉的吼声。紧接着德拉科射出一股又一股透明的液体，他不可控制地颤抖着，甚至是抽搐着，脑海放空，眼前一片空白，张着嘴却发不出一丝声音，无声表达难以用言语描述的剧烈快感。

 

“操。”过了好一会，德拉科才缓过神来，他把脸埋到了手掌里，粗俗着重复着一个单音。“操，操，操。我要杀了你！”德拉科愤怒地吼道，在短短的几分钟里他因为快感死去又活过来，然后再度因为在波特面前失禁的现实羞愤而死。

“用你的屁股可以。”哈利从他的身体滑出来，轻拍了一下雪白浑圆的屁股。

“梅林，”德拉科被他气笑了，“有人知道哈利·波特是个满嘴荤话的流氓吗？”

“暂时除了你没人知道。”哈利诚恳地说，跨步到浴池里打开花洒，德拉科只用翻白眼掩饰内心的躁动。

“你喜欢像麻瓜一样洗热水澡吗？”哈利终于想起好心问他，“还是要巫师一点，出去施一个清洁咒？”

德拉科挨在墙上欣赏哈利沾了水的身体，覆着肌肉的胸膛和小腹，有力的手臂，匀称修长的双腿——这不是一个坏主意。于是他也一并跨进浴池里：“巫师也喜欢洗热水澡。”

哈利隔着水蒸气看着他笑，他们接了一个蜻蜓点水的吻，互相给对方清洗头发和身体。哈利喜欢用沐浴液涂抹德拉科的背部和腿部，滑溜溜湿漉漉温暖柔软的美好肉体，布满他留下的痕迹，他喜欢把他弄脏再弄干净。而德拉科似乎对他那一头蓬松的乱发兴味盎然，直到他们用毛巾擦干身体，光着身子躺在床上互相给对方用魔杖烘干头发的时候，他还一直摸个不停，并试图从中寻找些什么规律。然而刚刚湿了水垂下去的几缕发尾，在他烘干并用手压平之后，仍旧倔强地翘了起来。

“这是违背魔法的奇迹。”德拉科摇着头说，“奇迹的男孩的奇迹头发。”

哈利笑着抱住他的腰，他们一起滚进了被窝里。德拉科嗅了嗅盖在身上的被子：“你的味道，到处都是你的味道。”

“我的味道是什么味道？”哈利也学着他闻了一下被子，他没有嗅到任何特别的味道。

“你自己当然闻不到！”德拉科说，他嗅了嗅自己的胳膊，“你在洗澡前闻一闻我就知道了。”

哈利侧躺着看着他吃吃地笑：“下周我会记得。”

德拉科因为他话里的明示迅速红了脸，他轻咳了两声：“那我现在可以开始工作了吗，波特先生？”

“工作？你想现在开始聊天吗？”哈利半眯着眼看他。

“在你下次硬起来之前。”德拉科说，眼神飘离，“我认为我们还有一点时间。”

哈利摇了摇头，伸手圈住德拉科的腰：“现在我想小睡一会，你不介意陪我睡个午觉吧？”

德拉科翻了翻眼睛：“我们已经空费了很多时间，而且下周可能也……”

“留下来吃晚饭吧。”哈利邀请他，“克利切的手艺还不错，也许你尝过。”

“没有。”德拉科飞快回答他，“如果不好吃的话下周你得补偿我下午茶。”

哈利轻叹了一口气：“你上面的嘴能不能像你下面的嘴那样——别那么挑。”他饶有兴致地看着话音刚落德拉科就飞速地脸红了起来，他显然被哈利的直白噎住了。哈利笑着拍拍他：“如果你不放心可以现在去拿些点心试试，我不介意你在床上吃东西。”

德拉科瞪着眼睛看着哈利，他似乎已经稍微平复下来了。

“我从来不在床上吃东西。”他一边说着，一边抬起膝盖碰了碰哈利腿间的性器，“我以为在床上只能吃——这个。”

“梅林！”哈利大笑起来，甚至转过身用手臂挡住眼睛，他几乎要笑出眼泪，“马尔福，你有时候很害羞，有时候很下流。”

“闭嘴波特，你也一样。”德拉科回击道，“哦不，你还是下流的时候居多。”

哈利摇摇头转过来抱住他：“留下来吃饭，不然我要提前享用我的饭后甜点了。”他说完便闭上了眼睛。德拉科轻叹一口气，钻进他的怀里，也一并坠入了梦乡。

 

他们的周三下午之约很快就形成了固定了流程。德拉科会在中午的时候飞路到格里莫广场12号。一周未见，他们通常等不到走到卧室，哈利便会压着他在壁炉所在的会客室做上一次。他们走得最远的一次是在楼梯间，直到德拉科屁股里紧夹着哈利的阴茎射出来那一刻，他们都没能再上一级台阶。然后他们会在哈利的卧室里消磨整整一个下午，互相抚摸，亲吻，像之前一样聊天，直到兴起再次做爱，一直循环到晚饭时间。德拉科自然会留下来，那是他们整个下午唯一穿着衣服聊天的时间。晚饭过后他们会再缠绵一阵子，德拉科临走的时候得到的是一次深深的长吻还是一次高潮取决于钟点，通常是后者，连他们自己也惊讶于对对方欲望之强烈。德拉科从不留宿，这对他们都好——哈利需要按时上班，而德拉科需要向母亲道晚安。自打经历过骇人的战争加上卢修斯过世，纳西莎开始对德拉科有种近乎神经质的牵挂，她时常在噩梦中看着他受伤或者死亡。德拉科不得不恢复他去霍格沃茨上学之前的习惯，在每天晚上睡觉前陪母亲聊上一两句。

纳西莎在不等到德拉科回家之前是绝对不会睡下的，因而德拉科也不愿与哈利纠缠到太晚，只是有好几次他们难舍难分，导致他不得不夹着一屁股哈利的精液拉紧领口去见他的母亲。德拉科知道自己很难瞒住自己的母亲，当他从另一个男人身下赶回来又来不及清理的时候，无论是他身上的气味还是他的三心二意都欲盖弥彰。头几次，纳西莎似乎看出了什么不妥，但是又保持了沉默。

德拉科庆幸没有把为哈利·波特代笔传记的事情告诉纳西莎。他很难向纳西莎解释，目前维持着他奢华的生活，让他可以继续购买那些昂贵华丽的袍子（然后波特会亲手脱掉）、参加宴会无所事事地打一下午的牌、还有跟他的朋友们出入拍卖场，有一部分原因是他每周三下午跟波特在床上翻云覆雨。他确实在工作——但做爱明显成了他们见面的重点。

 

但就在德拉科几乎放松对纳西莎的警惕的一个夜晚，他因为屁股里的东西打湿了裤子难耐地在椅子上扭动，纳西莎叹了一口气，最后还是问起他前因后果。德拉科迟疑了一下，无论是欺骗还是坦白地告诉母亲是哈利·波特都是一种伤害，最后他选择了诚实。纳西莎愣住了，她握着德拉科的一只手，脸上逐渐露出无助又痛苦的表情。德拉科张着嘴不知道该如何解释或者劝慰她——他发现他甚至也不能给他跟波特的这段关系下个双方都认可的明确定义。他们沉默了一会，纳西莎最终摇了摇头：“你会受到伤害的。”

而德拉科无言以对。

 

同样变得棘手的当然还有他的文书工作，自动羽毛笔忠实地记录着他们的聊天对话——其中当然包括“我想舔你”“想要你”之类事后在德拉科看来令他面红耳赤的话。当情欲像热潮一样涌来，他只能推开写满以哈利·波特作为主语的句子的羊皮纸，一边想着他一边把手指插进自己的身体里。他呼唤他的名字，他书写他的名字，每天把他们过去七年共同的回忆拿出来掸掸灰尘。无论睁眼闭眼，情动还是冷静的时候，德拉科的生活被波特彻底占据。而波特只在周三下午干着他的时候说下流又真诚的情话，仅仅在那时候与他一起擦拭快要生锈过去，他甚至不知道在一周的其余时间，波特过得如何，又是否会想起他。

待体内的情潮退去，德拉科放松身体躺在床上。他在高潮的时候又念了波特的名字，他依旧像在学校里针锋相对的时候那样称呼他，尽管他们身体上已经那么亲密。德拉科闭上眼睛，他沉没在回忆里——他的回忆，他们的回忆。他们只有过去，他们没有未来。


	3. 再一个周三下午

自此之后每个周三夜晚纳西莎都显得忧心忡忡。德拉科坐在椅子上，好像要被她的眼神烧出一个洞来。但是纳西莎话题弯弯绕绕，从没落到波特身上，德拉科也不好主动提起。直到某一夜纳西莎注意到德拉科实在心不在焉，才终于开了口：“你们似乎到了非常亲密的一步。”

德拉科愣了一下，如实回答：“某种程度上来说，不能更亲密了。”

“你们相爱吗？”

“不，”德拉科迟疑着说，“我不认为我们到了相爱的那一步。”

纳西莎叹了一口气，半晌没有回话。德拉科低着头盯着自己的鞋尖，像个做错事等待受训的小孩（他无法解释为什么下意识认为犯错了，但很明显跟波特混在一起就不是好事）。纳西莎给足了他时间自我审问，她享受沉默，在德拉科再次开口前，她只是把注意力移回到膝盖上的那本书。

“妈妈，”德拉科轻声道，“告诉我您在担心什么。”

“我只在担心你，德拉科。”纳西莎从书本里抬起头，“你们之间很复杂，除非你们相爱，但即使是相爱也不能解决所有的问题。”

“我想我们还算清楚现在的我们是什么状态。”德拉科说着，却感觉到一阵心虚。

“那你想要更多吗？”纳西莎问。

“我们……”

“我问你。”纳西莎直视着德拉科眼睛，德拉科知道自己无处可逃。他嗫嚅数次，还是张不开口。

“我不相信波特。除了你和我自己，现在我不相信任何人。”

“我认为他现在不会往我身上扔致命的咒语了。”

“我希望你明白你在做些什么。”纳西莎合上书本，“你需要去问问你爸爸的建议吗？”

“不。”德拉科向纳西莎投出一个求救的眼神，他并不想站在卢修斯的壁画前被他呵斥一晚上，并听他重复老生常谈的大道理。

“我想也是，他只能给你和波特都不会愿意听取的建议。”纳西莎绷紧的面容终于缓和了一些，“我不是你爸爸，德拉科。我不会以‘马尔福’的标准要求你，这是你们父子间的事情。但是，我要求你在任何时候谨记：及时抽身自保。”

德拉科依旧没搞懂她在担心什么，或者他并不想对自己承认他知道缘由，他只能沉默地点点头。纳西莎向他道了晚安，德拉科正准备回房间的时候，纳西莎又叫住了他：“格林格拉斯家的小姐已经第三次送猫头鹰来请求你的帮助了，我想这不是一位绅士该有的行为。”

德拉科微微蹙眉：“是达芙妮吗？我会给她回信的。”

纳西莎摇摇头：“是阿斯托利亚，最小的那位。你们在宴会上跳过舞，她似乎挺喜欢你。”

“妈妈……”德拉科不禁有点尴尬。

“我不明白傲罗为什么每周三都这么闲。”纳西莎说着，意味深长地看了他一眼，“黑巫师都约定周三歇业吗？”说完，她就转身回房去了。

德拉科对她的背影无奈地说了一声晚安。他在原地站了一会，墙上马尔福家早逝的一位女性先祖打着哈欠，漫不经心提起周三是她见法文家庭教师的时间。德拉科耸耸肩，为了避免耳朵起茧，趁着她陷入回忆时逃到房间。阿斯托利亚新的一封信就放在他书桌的正上方，他匆匆读过前两封，脑海里竟然没有留下只言片语。德拉科随手把今天记录谈话的羊皮纸放在桌上，它们像伸懒腰一样随意地摊开——就跟波特本人一样不拘小节——德拉科不幸一眼就看到了他们的私房话。他脸上腾地烧起来，椅子上仿佛长出了荆棘，他今晚上铁定无法在书桌前读完阿斯托利亚的信了。

德拉科穿过房间，把换下来的衣服扔进了洗衣篮。他已经习惯了在自己的房间里衣衫不整，通常没有什么大碍，除了周三夜晚。德拉科显然忘了这事，他拉开衣柜的的门，身边响起一声窃笑。德拉科把睡衣从衣架子上拽下来，全身镜冲他眨眼。

“亲爱的，很激烈的一场，是吗？”那面该死的镜子说，“我从你没长毛的时候就看着你了……”

德拉科翻了一个白眼，镜子里他裸露的脖颈和胸膛上布满吻痕。那可不止一场，德拉科心说，但是谁要跟一面镜子分享这种经历？它体会不到这种美妙，而德拉科没有对家具落井下石的兴趣。他把睡衣的带子拉上，砰地一声关上了柜门。

德拉科三步并作两步翻身上了床，抬手将阿斯托利亚的信召唤了过来。女孩的字娟秀整齐，信封上残留着淡淡的香水味。这让德拉科生出一点愧疚，他不止晾着她，还让淑女的来信在写满污言秽语的羊皮纸旁边待了这么久。剑型的拆信刀落到他手上，精致的雕花剑柄上镶着一颗绿宝石。德拉科用拇指摩挲着那颗璀璨的宝石，他不可避免地又想起波特。他把信放到了一边，愧疚却烟消云散了。周三的夜晚他总是想着波特——并不是说平时不想，只是周三他特别纵容自己一点——这不能怪他。

 

德拉科终于在第二天早上重获理智，拆开了阿斯托利亚的信。信上说她正在整理曾祖父的书信和日记，这里面大部分记录都使用着德拉科所熟知的那套文法，而她的家人基本对此一无所知，她希望德拉科能帮助她。信的末尾，她特意提到，她每周的周二和周三的时候有空，但她更希望德拉科在周三的时候前来。

德拉科默默地把信折起来，他显然爱莫能助了。他筹划着写一封措辞得体的回信，却突然被潘西的来信打断了。这事便一直被他抛之脑后，直到下一个周三来临。德拉科收拾妥当之后试图通过飞路前往格里莫广场12号，哈利的飞路网却忽然对他关闭了。

一开始德拉科以为是自己的壁炉出现了问题，在他排查了所有可能原因之后，终于确定了哈利的问题。德拉科一头雾水，他回忆着他们上周见面的细节，丝毫不记得有任何龃龉之处。而这一周内哈利也没有给他寄过任何一封信说要取消周三的约会。德拉科感到不悦，他尝试着到魔法部去寻找他，但是没有哈利的邀请函他根本无法进入傲罗办公室。前台的秘书对他深表——同情且怀疑——但还是例行公事地重复着，他无权面见哈利·波特。作为知名傲罗和救世主，他们一天要为他挡几十个这种一时冲动的访客，最大限度地保证哈利·波特的工作不被骚扰。

德拉科讪讪而归，被他送出去的猫头鹰也带着退信回到了家，他意识到他没有别的方法联系哈利了。即使他一时脑热要找韦斯莱和格兰杰问清楚，他也无法解释为什么他如此迫切想要见到他。他们公开的（也并非完全公开的）关系是合约关系罢了。

德拉科带着被爽约的疑惑和愤怒度过了第一周，在此期间他多次尝试使用壁炉无果，第二周周三的时候他同样一封信未收却吃了闭门羹。哈利像是一声不吭地从他的生活中消失了，即使在《预言家日报》上也找不到关于救世主的只言片语。德拉科的心情从最初的愤怒变成不安，他怀疑自己的身份给波特带来了困扰，也怀疑所有的一切只是波特为了嘲弄他而精心设计的阴谋。他易于哄骗、满是弱点、不堪一击，他甚至答应了跟波特上床，听他虚情假意的甜言蜜语，在他面前一览无遗。而波特只是简单地封闭一个飞路网，就足以把他彻底甩开。在这终日的惴惴不安中，德拉科急需要别的事情转移他的注意力。终于，在第三个周三来临的时候，他不再抱希望于奇迹发生，而是一大早便前往了格林格拉斯府上。

 

阿斯托利亚对他的到来非常欢迎，并没有对他长时间拖延回信而感到丝毫的不悦。德拉科又一次注意到她有一张娃娃脸和一双可爱的酒窝，笑起来的样子非常甜美。这是他会喜欢的长相，德拉科在心里承认。阿斯托利亚带着他穿过格林格拉斯大宅长长的走廊，她在当面称呼他的时候还会习惯性地叫他“马尔福级长”，德拉科略感尴尬，建议她直呼“德拉科”。阿斯托利亚咯咯地笑起来：“我可以这么称呼你吗？达芙妮说她只会喊你马尔福——但我忍不住要在前面加上级长。”

德拉科摇摇头表示他不介意被直呼教名，又忽然想起他的那些一起长大的朋友确实都喊他马尔福，而他也是在潘西缠了他很多年以后才与她以教名相称的，与不太熟悉的人亲昵地喊名字像是格兰芬多才会做的事。只是，德拉科耸耸肩，他现在没有了自命不凡的权利。

 

阿斯托利亚工作的地方是格林格拉斯家的书房，大量的信件和稿纸堆在一起，阿斯托利亚把其中一本日记本递给他，自顾自地解释着：“我的曾祖父在世的时候游历了很多麻瓜的地方，为了避免麻瓜翻阅他的笔记知道魔法世界，他才用这套古文法写日记和游记。”德拉科随意地翻了几页，看到上面标注着一些他没有听说过的地名。阿斯托利亚的书房里张贴着一张麻瓜版的世界地图，她用魔法在上面做了不少标记。

“我希望把他的游记整理出来，有机会的话也想去他提到过的地方看一看。”阿斯托利亚坐在他的面前，她眉眼弯弯，嘴角总是带着笑。

“他记录了很多趣事，麻瓜世界也许很有意思，对吧？”

德拉科看着她的笑容漾开来，她目光里充满着憧憬和期待。他很久没有见过这样的目光了，战争摧毁得最厉害的东西是希望。他也好，他身边的人也好，他们的灵魂都缺了一个角，大都很难对世事再有这样纯粹的向往，他们瞻前顾后、噩梦缠身。她也许在这战争中被保护得很好，连同这样动人的天真一并留存。德拉科低下头，没有回她的话，假意在阅读日记。他很难解释待在阿斯托利亚身边这样的感觉，她像阳光一样照在他溃烂的伤口上，也许她有能力把它们都治好。

 

与阿斯托利亚的一同工作成了德拉科周三的另一个期待。他们共同度过的时间轻松又愉快，他不必一次次回忆起战争和霍格沃茨，他替她翻译格林格拉斯先人的日记，完全进入了另一个毫无负担的世界。他跟她一起为马戏惊讶、为出糗发笑、为沉船事故紧张、为失去友人伤悲……他们共同分享别人的经历，沉浸其中，不能自拔。阿斯托利亚很聪明，在与他共同阅读几次之后飞快记住了一些常用语，这让德拉科萌生了将整套文法教给她的念头。

在他们一起度过的第四个周三的夜晚，阿斯托利亚邀请他留下来用晚饭。他犹豫了一下，还是坐到了格林格拉斯家的餐桌上。他们意外地比他想象中的更包容他，好像他不是一个劣迹斑斑的前食死徒，而只是达芙妮·格林格拉斯的同级同学罢了。吃甜品的时候德拉科一直在听格林格拉斯夫人讲话——尽管他毫无兴趣，但是表现出了足够的尊重。达芙妮在餐桌下用脚尖踢他，他愣了一下，接上她的眼神，便转头去看阿斯托利亚。阿斯托利亚一直在盯着他，德拉科转过脸给她一个微笑，反而让她双颊浮现一片绯红，达芙妮坐在对面捂着嘴窃笑。直到他们分别的时候阿斯托利亚还是红着脸，她像是喝了葡萄酒一样晕乎乎的。德拉科礼貌地向格林格拉斯家的众人道别，阿斯托利亚跟上他，低声问他下周他是否会再来。

这个问题原本她不会询问，也许是要争取更多与德拉科相处的时间，情急之下找的问题。德拉科忽然想起他也有两周没有试过寻找波特了，可是他们的合约仍在生效期。他思考了一下，回答说：“下周周二我也会来。周三下午也许会有事，我会尽早赶过来的。”

 

他这么说着，并没有对周三抱任何希望，所以当飞路网突然把他送到格里莫12号的时候，德拉科不禁站在原地打量了一会儿，才确定他确实到了阔别两个月的地方。与以往不同的是，并没有人在会客室等他，那个当他走出壁炉就会扑上来拥抱他的哈利·波特并没有回来。

德拉科迟疑了一下，决定在房子里走一走。飞路网打开了意味着哈利一定在家，他隐约希望着他不是在等别的什么人。德拉科在心里给他的失踪做了多个假设，但他内心深处涌动的不安和愤怒又浮上来吞噬了他的理智。他下意识地走动着，来来回回，避免到哈利的卧室去——当然是没有碰见任何人，连克利切都没有出来迎接他。德拉科深吸了一口气，最终还是走到了哈利卧室的门口。

哈利穿着睡衣坐在床上，正在阅读一本杂志。门口的脚步声打扰了他，在看清来人是谁之后，他露出了一个笑容。

“马尔福？”他的声音听起来十分惊喜，“我以为你今天不会来了。”

“我每个周三都试着过来。”德拉科不假思索地说。他无数次想象过再见到哈利的时候第一句话要说什么。他可以云淡风轻地说“嗨”，表示他根本不在意他的失踪；也可以劈头盖脸冲上去谩骂他，把他的怒气毫无保留地打包给他。但是他没想到他脱口而出的会是这一句，显得他忧心忡忡、在意万分。他在气势上就输了一截，这让他十分不甘。而更糟糕的是心里的怀疑和不安变得尤为强烈，而他不想暴露丝毫。德拉科不得不板着脸又补充了一句：“但是有的人明显对于爽约毫无愧疚。”

“我受伤了，在圣芒戈躺了几个星期。”

“圣芒戈也有可以送信的猫头鹰。”

“别跟我吵架，我随时会心率过快，这对我很危险。”哈利语气平淡地说着，像是在谈论早晨糟糕的雾霾天气。德拉科双手抱胸站在房门边看着他，哈利冲他张开双臂：“你要到床上来吗？”

德拉科叹了一口气，他恨自己不能拒绝，而且他意识到能躺在全须全尾的哈利·波特身边本来就是件珍贵的事。当他开始走向哈利，他也开始了脱衣服。哈利的眼睛黏着他，挡在他身上精致昂贵的布料一件又一件减少。哈利的眼神火热又痴迷，不止掠过他裸露的皮肤，还欣赏他的眼睛和嘴唇。他直白地用那双漂亮的绿眸表达贪恋和喜爱，德拉科无法硬着心肠享受这样的注视，他的愤怒像是气泡一样被戳破了。他沐浴着哈利的目光，手脚并用地挪到他面前，分开双膝跪在哈利身体两侧。德拉科的灰色衬衫被双腿上皮质的黑色衬衫夹齐齐整整地固定着，遮住底下鼓胀起一块的棉质内裤。他直着上身，在哈利面前翻动双手一颗一颗解自己衬衫的扣子。哈利追着他骨节分明的手指欣赏他的动作，圆润的指头，修剪整齐的指甲，德拉科总是在打扮自己的细节上一丝不苟。但他越衣冠楚楚，哈利就越有弄乱他的欲望。被绷紧的衬衫吝啬地只露出德拉科胸腹竖长的一块肌肤，遮遮掩掩，像是引诱人进入伊甸园的窄道。哈利盼望着打开它、拓宽它、甜蜜的热浪会将他包围。但是同时，他的心脏抽搐起来，它所承受的负荷随着德拉科的敞开逐渐增加。解到最后一颗纽扣的时候，哈利不得已发出一声疼痛的呻吟。德拉科微微弯起嘴角，他同样让哈利心跳过速了。

哈利把眼镜取下来，苦着脸去取床头柜上的玻璃杯。杯子里还剩半杯浓稠的魔药，像是兑了水的烟灰。德拉科颇有些同情地打量着它：“这是什么？”

“控制心率的药。”哈利胸口起伏，微微喘着气说，“据说我昏迷前魔咒正中心口。”

“你为什么不把它喝完？”

“因为太难喝了。”哈利皱着眉头说，盯着德拉科胸口正中凹陷的一块，“凉了以后加倍难喝。”

德拉科拿过来嗅了嗅，用魔杖给它加热：“我喝过的魔药可能不比你少。相信我，精神镇定类药物比这难喝几百倍。”

哈利接过温热的玻璃杯：“这不会让我好受一点。你有什么喝药的秘诀吗？”

德拉科没回话，他把魔杖尖贴在杯子上，轻声念了一个咒语。过了一会，他挺直的腰背放松下来，松胯将身体的重量全都压在哈利的身上，这让哈利呼吸困难。虽然隔着裤子，他们的阴茎贴在一起，德拉科双腿打开，黑色皮质的衬衫夹紧贴他雪白的大腿肌肤，衬衫下摆随着他的动作被折叠起来，露出形状较好的肚脐。哈利把手探进德拉科的衣服里，从腹部一路摸上去，两根手指捏住一边柔软的乳头。德拉科把魔杖扔到了一边，喉头滚动，咽了一口唾沫。哈利隔着衬衫用舌头舔弄两指之间，布料很快被洇湿，变得透明，影影绰绰映出浅棕色的乳头。德拉科把哈利的手抽出来，他扭动身体，湿润的两块就在哈利的眼前晃动，哈利的心脏砰砰直跳，喘息沉重，膨胀的阴茎在裤子里抽动。

“你可以用牛奶送药，不影响疗效。”德拉科在他耳边低声说。

哈利喉咙干涸，每发一个音都在撕扯声带：“我也不喜欢喝牛奶。”

“别像个小孩一样，波特。”德拉科故意冲他挤挤眼睛。不想死的话最好现在还是不要亲吻他，哈利握紧了手里的魔药，像是握着他的命门。德拉科替他把命令传达给了楼下厨房里的克利切，幸亏哈利的房间里有一个可以传送食物的通道，哈利可以在德拉科翻身下床传令到举着那杯热牛奶回来的路上不被打扰地欣赏他的一双修长的腿。德拉科的走路姿势因为勃起而有点不自然，大腿内侧反复摩擦着性器，黑色的腿环勾连，与他白皙的皮肤相映成趣。它们是恶魔的藤蔓、是欲望的触手，缠绕在德拉科的腿上，替哈利亲吻着他的肌肤。他的双腿像是被捆绑着，等待着有人解开枷锁，探寻腿间旖旎的春光。随着德拉科摆动双腿，哈利脑海深处情色的记忆一一骚动，那些藤蔓同样捆绑着他的心脏，挤得他喘不过气来。

德拉科重新坐回到哈利的身上，他稍微往前挪了一下，哈利的阴茎就压在了他的臀部下面。哈利一只手仍端着魔药，空闲的另一只手从他的小腿缓慢往上抚摸，手指钻进了腿环和大腿皮肤之间的空隙里。德拉科把它拉得很紧，哈利怀疑这会留下让他非常想亲吻的红痕。但他坏心地想把它们拉得更紧一点，想看到德拉科腿上的肉被勒得鼓起的样子。他总是很消瘦，而哈利更喜欢他身上浑圆饱满的部位——并不是说他只喜爱他的屁股，还有指头、脚后跟和勃起的性器，饱满在他身上是个稀缺的词——好吧，哈利也承认他特别喜欢他的屁股。哈利心猿意马，肆意地抚摸着皮革下的肌肤，德拉科不禁难耐地扭动了一下身体。

“你真是有奇怪的癖好——我怀疑你从来不用它。”德拉科呻吟着抱怨道，“你不介意衬衫皱巴巴地塞进裤子里。”

“我不介意。”哈利贴着他的嘴唇说。

“这只是一个小工具。”德拉科伸手去把衬衫上的夹子松开。

“让人兴奋的小工具。”

“让你兴奋的是我，不是它。”德拉科坚定地强调。哈利侧着脸看他，笑着亲了亲他的嘴唇。德拉科总想要他的注视，永远想要，也许哈利应该试着多多赞美他有多么令他沉沦。但是他没说话，用热切的眼神望着他，直到他脸颊上有些泛红，德拉科别过脸。

“好吧。”德拉科心软道，“你这么喜欢的话，下次我们可以戴着它做。但是今天你要拆掉它才能脱我的内裤。”他声音低下去，目光落在哈利的手上。哈利把头埋在德拉科的颈窝里，懒懒地回了他一个鼻音，让他兴奋的确实只是德拉科而已。德拉科握上哈利仍停留在大腿的手，缓慢把腿环解开，黑色的皮带子掉落在床单上的时候，哈利反手勾住德拉科的手指。

“我们先喝药好吗？”德拉科轻声问赖在他身上撒娇的人。

那个毛茸茸的脑袋在他颈边动了动，嘟囔道：“我不喜欢牛奶。”

德拉科翻了一个白眼。他牵起哈利的手，把它塞进自己的内裤里。哈利喜欢这样——然后他会再度心率过快。哈利吮吸着德拉科侧颈，手熟门熟路地探进了德拉科的臀缝间，润滑的咒语他已经很熟悉了，他可以轻而易举地让大拇指滑进翕张的穴口，肉穴像是婴儿的嘴巴一样紧紧吮吸着他的手指，余下的四根手指与德拉科臀瓣的曲线紧密贴合。他们都发出了一声叹息。

哈利把头抬起来，拇指曲起来搔刮着穴肉，德拉科的身体里又湿又紧又滑，他仿佛陷在一片沼泽里。当哈利按照本能探索他的时候，德拉科忍不住绷紧下腹，浅灰的眼眸蒙上了一层薄雾。哈利亲了一下他的嘴唇：“你要喂我喝牛奶吗？”

德拉科急急喘了一下，他的思绪被体内乱动的手指打散了。他忘了最初的想法是什么，只感觉自己要变成一种容器，盛满思念、情欲和渴望。他可以把自己打开，也可以装载新的东西，当他跟哈利相通，他把它们全都呈给哈利，也迫不及待从他身上索取。德拉科颤颤巍巍地喝了一口牛奶，没吞，抿着嘴唇含着。哈利心领神会地要跟他接吻，但德拉科向后避了一下，撞在哈利的手指上。哈利笑着放下魔药，他像控制不了心跳一样控制不了自己触摸德拉科的欲望。他改用食指和中指插入德拉科，它们熟悉地找到他的敏感点，不急不缓地按摩着。德拉科蜷起脚趾，像几欲引吭的天鹅那般扬起脖颈。他忍不住发出细碎的呻吟，乳白色的牛奶从他的嘴边淌下来，像溪流一样蜿蜒，勾画着他的颈部、锁骨，浸润他的乳首，在他的肋骨处盘旋。德拉科摆动腰部，让前列腺戳插在哈利的手指尖。他含着半口牛奶坏笑着，半眯着眼睛迷迷糊糊地说话：“这样喜欢喝了吗？”

哈利心潮澎湃，却只能老老实实从他肋骨处水痕往上舔，这样恶意的轨迹一定是撒旦的魔法。德拉科一向懂得怎么引诱他，他投枪缴械，深陷其中。哈利的舌头沿路而上，在湿润的乳首打转，他把德拉科身上的液滴卷入口腔，却只能尝到他皮肤的味道。他心有不甘，从舔舐改为吮吸，用上八分气力，仿佛试图从其中分辨出牛奶的味道。德拉科喘息连连，面色潮红。他迎着哈利手指抽插的节奏晃动自己，一口又一口地抿着杯中的热牛奶，肆意地张开嘴巴呻吟，任它们流淌在他的皮肤上。他的胸膛水光粼粼，皮肤白皙，仿佛他和这乳白色的液体本来就是一体的。哈利品尝着那些牛奶，同时也在品尝着他，舔舐着他，啃咬着他，吮吸着他，他又甜又暖，味道正佳。哈利双手拥抱着他，就像拥抱着一剂解药。他的心脏越跳越快，仿佛已经挤在了喉咙口，随时就会吐出来。但他丝毫无法停止舔弄德拉科，无法停止回应他的引诱，哈利还没有高潮却胜似高潮。法国人把高潮称为“小死”，他此刻就带着他那颗狂暴的心脏站在悬崖边上。

直到两边乳首挺立，变得又红又肿，连最轻柔的触碰也变得刺痛，德拉科终于低下头吻住哈利的嘴唇，把最后一口牛奶渡给了他。哈利摁住他的后颈，带着力道加深了这个吻，他们的身体紧贴在一起，把对方胸腔里的空气都挤压干净。当哈利放开他的时候，德拉科满意地发现哈利的眸色变成了深邃的墨绿色，他情欲高涨，呼吸急促，胸口发紧，疼痛难以承受，但他审视德拉科的眼神是狂野的、富有攻击性的，好像要把他穿透。德拉科不会说他有多爱当世最强大的巫师这样危险的眼神，他狡猾、他坏心眼，但是作为曾经野心勃勃的斯莱特林，无疑会被哈利露出的侵略性打动，他血液沸腾，情潮涌动，而他面前的格兰芬多却似乎对此毫不自知。德拉科扑到他身上脱掉了他的上衣，赚得一个短暂的吻。

哈利强忍着疼痛拿起那杯魔药，它又一次凉了下来。哈利把它放到他们之间，富有攻击性的眼神被自然地收了起来，露出一个可怜巴巴的表情：“你不喂我喝吗？”

德拉科笑了，弹了一下哈利的额头：“我不喝苦的东西。”

哈利的眼底的失望转瞬即逝，因为撒娇无果微微撅起了嘴。德拉科默默把这个表情收入心底，情动的时候他是天底下最大的傻瓜，哈利的一举一动都足以把他迷得五迷三道的。他早知道他们迷恋对方，但没想到有一天还能变得这样不讲道理。哈利皱着眉头仰头喝药，德拉科用手指描摹着他光裸的胸膛，手掌盖在他的心口上，他感受到哈利胸腔里跳动的仿佛是火焰、是暴风，以一种要撕裂他的力度肆虐着。德拉科忽觉害怕，他想抽回手，却被哈利摁住了。他睁着眼睛回望德拉科，小口小口地咽着魔药。随着魔药流入身体，哈利体内翻涌的力量有效地被压制下来，德拉科能感觉到他澎湃的血液偃旗息鼓，像一头横冲直撞的野兽渐渐平和下来。当哈利喝完最后一口魔药，德拉科的指尖传来他平缓的心跳，他好像“驯服”了他，哈利从云端落到了他的身边。

哈利把杯子扔开，一把扑到了他的身上。他们急急褪去对方仅剩的衣物，劫后余生一般抱作一团。哈利插进他的身体里的时候，德拉科一边喘息一边在笑。他把手指插进哈利乱蓬蓬的头发里，抚摸他的肩膀和后背。哈利快速地顶弄着他，饱实的囊袋有力地拍打在他的臀瓣上。德拉科曲起腿圈住哈利的腰，在他饱含爱欲的凝视里把他的上半身拉下来接吻。哈利暴风雨一般的力量仿佛再度上涌，他纠缠着德拉科的舌头，力道蛮横地吮吸他的嘴唇，用性器狠狠把他钉在床上。德拉科的呻吟被顶撞得支离破碎，他的心脏也在暴风雨里狂野地跳动。他们忘情地投入到一个长长的深吻里，分开的时候德拉科又捧着哈利的脸亲了亲他的额头。哈利伏在他的身上，放缓了抽插的速度，他又一次听到了德拉科的笑声，哈利用手拍了拍他的脸颊。

“你跟不要命似的。”德拉科喘息着小声说，“我多怕你刚才死在我身上。”

哈利也笑，他掰开德拉科的腿，重新深深地嵌入他的身体里，好像要长在他身上。哈利愉快地听到他唇边泄出一声舒服的呻吟。

“我死了傲罗会第一时间把你抓去审问。”哈利凑到他耳边用气声说。

德拉科被撩得心痒痒的，他眨眨眼睛：“审问我什么？”

“哈利·波特对你做了什么，马尔福先生？”哈利故意哑着声音说。

“他干我，傲罗先生，每周三下午他都把我按在床上操一顿。”德拉科毫不知耻地说道，飞快地进入了他们的角色扮演。哈利小幅度地顶弄着，令他的语句里带着间断的喘息声。

“他怎么干你？”哈利继续说道。

“这有点太超过了，傲罗先生。”德拉科佯怒地瞪他一眼，哈利笑着啄了一下他的嘴唇。德拉科晃动着两条修长笔直的腿：“我冲他打开腿，打开到最大，他插进来……”哈利狠狠地顶到了他的前列腺上，德拉科的话被打断了，取而代之的是连续低声的咒骂，哈利知道这代表他很爽，高热的甬道随着他的节奏收缩着，挤压感让哈利的快感同样连绵不绝。哈利有几秒认为自己是个坏心肠的格兰芬多，但德拉科把他的一只手放在嘴巴里，吮吸他的手指的时候，他的想法就烟消云散了，显然斯莱特林比他更坏一筹。

“他插进他想插进来的任何地方。”德拉科含着他的手指说道。

哈利抚摸着他的舌头，不负所望地在他的口腔里模拟着性交的动作。哈利冲他勾起一个狡黠的笑容：“你看起来是自愿，而且非常乐意。”

德拉科因为在他嘴巴里搅动的手指说不出话，他点点头，又摇摇头，像呜咽一般呻吟着。哈利心满意足地把手指抽出来，德拉科抱着他的脖子吸他的上唇，快感在他的下腹渐渐累积。

“操。”他小声感叹道，“你没法拒绝跟波特做爱，而且他迷恋我。”

“他有多迷恋你？”哈利像只小兽一样用鼻子拱德拉科的侧颈，让他觉得又痒又亲昵，他伸手摸了摸哈利的脸颊。

“他冲我撒娇，”德拉科气喘吁吁地说，他感觉他快到了，“他要看着我的脸高潮。”

他话音刚落，哈利的吻就劈头盖脸地落下来。他双手穿过德拉科的腋下，用一种包裹的姿势使他们紧贴在一起。德拉科在他的怀里颤抖着，他猛烈的抽插令快感像潮水一样袭来。德拉科放肆地呻吟着，夹杂着连绵不断的脏词。他贴在小腹上的阴茎哆嗦着射到身上，哈利吻住他的两片嘴唇，把他的呜咽和咒骂都堵在了喉咙里。德拉科脑中一片空白，这样的高潮方式无可比拟，比他任何时候孤零零地想着哈利然后射在手里都爽上十万倍。德拉科茫然地望着天花板，他的灵魂似乎离开了他的肉身，悬浮在头顶上方用鄙夷的眼神打量着两具交媾的身体，叹息着他向欲望彻彻底底屈服。

德拉科缓和了好一会，直到他自诩高尚的灵魂重新回到他污浊的身体里。他重新可以组织语言，救世主坚挺的阴茎还在他的身体里顶弄着，他的眼眸里情欲流转，痴迷而沉醉。于是德拉科的灵魂也退让了，他意识到他跟波特谁也没有高贵品德，他们只想做两个快活的风流鬼。

“傲罗先生，我要证明我的清白。”德拉科用戏剧般的语气说道，波特热腾腾地在他身体里、在他的周围，“哈利·波特在干我的时候情绪过载，那是他活该。”

“如果你屁股不吸得我这么紧的话还有点可信度。”哈利粗声粗气地说，而这次他并非故意，他亦快到了失控的边缘。

“我说的是实话。”德拉科做出一个无辜的表情，这让他看起来很讨厌——哈利是这么认为的。他伸手捏住德拉科的下巴：“我应该怎样让你闭嘴？”

德拉科眨了眨眼睛：“我——我帮你吸出来？”

这提议再妙不过，哈利像喜欢他的屁股一样喜欢他的嘴巴——仅限于口交的时候。德拉科退到哈利的腿间，他毫不介意地亲了一口饱胀的囊袋，这让哈利已经有些难以自持。当德拉科的口腔完全包裹住前头滴着水的硬挺性器的时候，哈利知道自己坚持不了多久。他调皮的舌头灵活地挑逗着嘴巴里硬物，哈利摁着他的后脑勺操到他的喉咙口。德拉科抬眼看他，他仍旧是那副无辜的表情，像是为他的情绪过载得意洋洋。哈利在他嘴巴里猛地抽插了几下便射了出来。德拉科自认为含得已经够深，但还是尝到了哈利的味道。他在吞咽的时候被呛到了，无奈在中途把哈利的性器吐了出来，有几缕白浊射到了他的下巴上。德拉科不在意地用手背胡乱擦了一下，爬到哈利的身上去吻他的嘴唇。

“很浓。”他们的吻结束的时候，德拉科咕哝着抱怨道。哈利用手指擦掉他脸上留下的东西。他下意识地摸了摸腹部，德拉科射出来的东西粘在他们的身上，空气中充满着麝香味。

“你好像并没有憋两个月这么久。”哈利说。

“没有你的时候我自己弄。”德拉科大大方方地承认。

哈利挑起一根眉毛：“像我这样吗？”他的手从德拉科的手臂上滑到了腰间。德拉科点点头，他趴在哈利的身上，微微张开条腿，手指伸到身后去摸到泥泞的穴口：“就像这样。”哈利露出一个笑容，顺势拉开德拉科的手，换上自己的手指，那处轻易地接纳了他的回归。德拉科把脸埋在哈利的前胸上，微微喘着气，感觉到压在身下的阴茎又有抬头的趋势。哈利用另一只手揽着他的腰，两根手指上下抽插着，淫靡的水声和肉体挤压的声音清晰可闻。

 

门铃响的时候德拉科几乎已经被插到全勃，他们意乱情迷地接吻，把那声噪音晾了很久。但是它如催命一般持续作响，哈利不得不停下手上的动作推开德拉科。德拉科不太高兴地从他身上下来，他仰躺着，恬不知耻地向哈利展示他已经硬起来的阴茎。但哈利不接他这个茬，匆匆忙忙地埋头穿衣。临走前扯过被子盖住一丝不挂的德拉科，低头亲了一下他的额头：“我等下就回来。”

德拉科翻了一个白眼，他不知道这个等下是多长时间。但他只能认命等待，祈祷着打扰他们的不是格兰杰或者韦斯莱，否则他的哈利有去无回。德拉科无聊地在床上等了五分钟，他从大床的这头滚到那头，给哈利起了五百个奇奇怪怪的绰号，其中有一个甚至恶毒地诅咒他的性功能，但是想到遭殃的是自己时候德拉科把它收了回来。

十分钟过去后，主角仍旧没有回来。哈利开门的时候他听到楼下响起多人的说话声，他似乎被他们牵绊住了。德拉科在心里咒骂了一声，涨得生疼的阴茎显然急需一个手活。德拉科掀开被子，坐起来粗暴地快速撸动。快射的时候他报复性地拿过床边哈利的衬衫盖在了他的性器上，然后他愉快地看着自己的东西弄脏了他的衣服。射完以后他感觉到自己空虚幼稚又疲惫，也终于想起了还在等待他的阿斯托利亚。德拉科心里涌上一丝愧疚，但他并不想马上离开这里。德拉科施了一个时间咒，最后选择把自己扔进哈利的被子里小憩一会。

 

德拉科醒过来的时候已经过了两个小时，他身边仍是空空如也，哈利在此期间并没有回来过。德拉科有些生气，他不再想等待，这两个月无名的等待让他憋了一肚子火，而他还没等来一个正式的道歉就消了气——这让他更生气了。德拉科决定趁着还有点时间会一会阿斯托利亚，也许他们可以像之前那样一起享用晚餐。他使用浴室洗了个澡，衬衫在给哈利喂药的时候被弄得一团糟，他并不想穿，于是挑了一件哈利的，还算顺眼——不是他刚才射过的那一件，梅林在上。

穿戴整齐后德拉科缓慢地从楼梯上下来，客厅里传来嘈杂的人声，觥筹交错，乐声绵绵。德拉科停住脚步，他一下子明白了他们在开派对，而他一个人被晾在了楼上的卧室里。愤怒在他的胸腔里像气球一样膨胀起来，他从没有想过要加入哈利的朋友圈，但不代表他会宽容他的遗忘。哈利不与他分享他的生活、他的工作、也不把他带进交际圈，仿佛他挥之即来招之即去，只是周三下午的秘密情人。而当有别的选择的时候，他甚至不能与哈利分享一个完整的周三下午。

德拉科恼怒地快步走过客厅，他不知道那群欢乐的人是否注意到了他。他不想经受这样的侮辱，他急需到会客室使用壁炉离开这里，带着他尚且完整的自尊。德拉科冲进会客室的时候，哈利也跌跌撞撞跑了进来，在德拉科钻进壁炉前拉住了他的手。

“你醒了？”他丝毫没有察觉德拉科的不悦，“傲罗同事们非要庆祝我大难不死。我去楼上找你的时候发现你睡着了。”

德拉科把手抽出来，冷冷地说：“作为前食死徒我不适合参与你们傲罗的聚会。”

哈利瞪大眼睛：“你在生气？”他靠近了一些，德拉科嗅到了他身上的酒味，他皱了皱眉头：“你喝了酒。”

“喝了一点，他们太高兴了。”哈利不在意地说。

德拉科想起在他手心底下像暴风一样肆虐的心跳。他们凭什么为他的大难不死庆祝？德拉科露出一个嘲讽的表情。哈利走上前，把头埋在他的颈窝，德拉科在分神的时候没来得及阻止，他听到哈利小声念叨：“别生气，马尔福。”

如果他真的不生气，或者是第一次生气，哈利的撒娇会很受用。但现在他只觉得讽刺，他在关心他，而他的热闹与他无关。德拉科把哈利的脑袋推开：“你这样说并不能让我消气。”哈利把他的腰抱得更紧了一些，嘴唇贴着他的脖子，又一次呢喃道：“不要生气，德拉科。”

德拉科觉得自己挺没用的，哈利用这样的语气说话，他的愤怒就化成了一滩水。哈利也许没搞懂他在生什么气，但是他滥用他在德拉科这里的特权，肆意使用对他才生效的魔法，德拉科难以抗拒。他摆过脸找到哈利的两片嘴唇，哈利收紧双手，他们的下胯紧贴在一起，皮肤开始发烫，互相拥抱的力气大得像要融进对方的身体里。

 

“哈利？”忽然有声音从门外传来，哈利连忙放开德拉科，理了理头发走到门边。

“卫生间在哪？”来人问道，哈利给他指了一个方向，对方又问：“你好了吗？游戏开始第二轮了。”

“我马上到。”德拉科听到哈利这么回复。他整理了一下衣领，有一点失望。

哈利踱步返回，亲了站在原地的德拉科一下。

“我们下周三见。”

德拉科挣脱他，走进壁炉里。

“也许吧。”他说，抓起一把飞路粉，“我也不是每周三都有空的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 喝牛奶部分致敬罗曼·波兰斯基的电影《苦月亮》。


	4. 空白的周三下午

“在船上摇晃久了，地平线也是流动的。我的身体里仿佛长了一个中轴，踩在陆地上的那条腿是陀螺的支点，世界天旋地转。轮船在身后疲惫地轰鸣，在猛烈的眩晕感中，我嗅到空气里混杂的奇怪味道。燃油的刺鼻、潮湿的甲板上海风的咸苦、被捕捞上来的海洋生物死亡的腥膻、一等舱的查尔斯太太挚爱的宠物犬身上沤制已久的酸臭、还有三等舱瘦弱的印度麻瓜男孩伏在路边呕吐的异味……实感愧恧，它们让我胃里酸水泛滥，对大洋彼岸的第一印象没有丁点儿好。我的脑海中叫嚣着逃跑……”

德拉科与阿斯托利亚并排而坐，一起阅读她昨夜完成的翻译“作业”。他把垫在羊皮纸下的日记本抽出来，夹在里面的几张明信片掉了出来。阿斯托利亚眼疾手快地把它们捡起来，最上边的那一张崭新而空白。

“MACUSA？”阿斯托利亚饶有兴致地打量着手中的纸片，“是曾祖父提到的MACUSA吗？”

德拉科心里咯噔一下，他抬头一看，哈利寄给他的那张明信片不知何时被他顺手塞进了日记本里，此刻正在阿斯托利亚的手里。

“是的，美国魔法国会（Magical Congress of the United States of America）的简称。”德拉科定了定神，凑到她身边。明信片上仅有伍尔沃斯大楼辉煌的正门，几名傲罗站在楼梯边交头接耳。画面上理应还有被拘谨地站立着的波特，像是到达第一天就被同事驾着去拍了纪念照。也亏他要把这张照片当作明信片寄回来，德拉科深信不疑他一式多份同时发给了陋居和霍格沃茨的朋友。背面的话语也十分波特风格，仅有一句“一切安好”便无其他。但此时阿斯托利亚却读不到这一句话，照片正中的波特也消失无踪。

“是你在丽痕书店买的吗？”阿斯托利亚把空白的明信片递给德拉科，德拉科心有余悸，只是点点头，妥帖地把它放进了衣服口袋里。忽然他又想象着哈利在到达美国的那一刻是不是有与格林格拉斯这位先祖同样不堪回首的回忆，但又忍不住嘲笑自己，哈利是使用门钥匙而非乘坐邮轮到达纽约港。

接着德拉科自嘲的微笑，阿斯托利亚也露出一个微笑：“你想到纽约看看吗？”

德拉科低下头重新投入阅读，两指轻轻捏着羽毛笔的下端：“我不感兴趣。”

自德拉科开始教授阿斯托利亚那套古旧的文法已经过去了三个月，自哈利离开英国也已经过了两个月。德拉科渐渐开始把所有的空闲时间都分享给阿斯托利亚，她进步飞速，很快就能独当一面。得益于她本身文字功底，译出来的段落比德拉科的平铺直叙多了几分文采。这本来只是他们之间游戏的活儿，但某次德拉科在默默然图书公司的代理人读到两人的翻译之后，显得兴趣浓厚，邀请他们完成后整理出版。德拉科原本兴致缺缺，但阿斯托利亚十分喜爱这个提议，一口答应下来，德拉科只得依了她，于是他们的工作不得不更细致和费心。

若是站在一方天平上，德拉科能感觉到他逐渐在向阿斯托利亚倾斜。阿斯托利亚无疑是喜欢他的，她的喜欢甚至比波特的更直白而真诚。起初德拉科质问自己是否愧对了这种真诚，他像是在别处受了亏欠便来找补，而当波特离开他远赴美国且茫茫无音信时候，他最终认为应该坦然回应她的真诚。如果阿斯托利亚是光，哈利·波特其实是火，而他心里永远有一团模糊的、流动的、污浊的、已经渗透了他的阴影，火焰虽然可以驱赶它，却天然带着伤人的属性。

德拉科一直难以定义他跟波特之间的关系，直到波特离开前也没有一个准确答案。他不能说波特伤害了他，因为波特从来没给过他承诺——而德拉科也不愿对自己承认他想要一个承诺。他不想开口索取，害怕一个失望的结果，也害怕他最终会临阵逃脱，更害怕得到之后又失去。德拉科终于愿意去解释母亲所谈的“伤害”，当他们的关系走到了一个岔路口，他知道与波特同行满是荆棘。站在哈利·波特身边本身对他就是一种伤害，德拉科需要更多的勇敢和气力去面对他只想躲避的现实：他需要乞求他不在乎的人的原谅、要许多人对他动用多余的恻隐，而他的自尊也许经不起这样的操劳。他还得祈祷波特能一直给予他安全感，至少在他对波特产生厌倦之前。他瞻前顾后，结果停滞不前。他已经是惊弓之鸟了，但不代表不配被爱。

 

德拉科又翻一页，他思考得入了神，那张该死的明信片在提醒他波特的存在。他可能从画面的某个角落跑出来了，藏在他的衣服口袋里，藏在他心口附近的暗处，蛰伏着，伺机出来咬他一口。

就在这时他感觉到了手腕上的一阵疼痛。阿斯托利亚惊叫一声，拍开他的手，一只拇指大的吸血昆虫从德拉科的手腕上掉到他的袍子上，迅速飞走了。德拉科拉起左边的袖子一看，手腕上浅浅的两个带着血痕的凹印，附近的皮肤一片泛起了淡淡的粉色。

阿斯托利亚摇摇头：“是藏在旧书里的虫子，你看起来有点过敏。”

德拉科用手指搓了一下那处，血迹被抹掉了，只剩下痒痒的感觉。阿斯托利亚从书桌前折返回来，摁住他的手：“别抓，擦点药吧。”

“我自己来。”德拉科接过她手中的小玻璃瓶。他倒不认为是什么大事，只是这一片泛红令他显得娇贵。阿斯托利亚坐在一边看着德拉科上药，他把左手的袖子卷起来，几乎要露出半截小臂，却如同触火一般迅速放了下来。

“你依旧很介意？”阿斯托利亚盯着他遮掩着的左臂问。

德拉科缓慢地在手上涂抹着药水：“我没法不介意，这不是愉快的回忆。”

“我很抱歉。”阿斯托利亚连忙移开眼神，“抱歉让你想起它。”

“不用抱歉。”德拉科袖子拉下来遮住过敏的那片皮肤，“我应该感谢你。跟你在一起我从来不会想起那时候的事。”是的，他在心里对自己说，这就是为什么他在阿斯托利亚身边不会受到伤害。她对他来说是“全新”的人，几乎与过往毫无联系，他的隐疾从不复发。

阿斯托利亚偏着头看他，她眨眨眼睛，睫毛上也笑意颤动：“那我可以邀请你一起度过周末吗？”

“这算是一次约会吗？”

“噢，不。”但她显得很高兴，脸颊上浮起可爱的绯红，“是潘西……不，是诺特和高尔。”她因为害羞而语无伦次，仿佛周末确实要与德拉科约会。

“他们怎么了？”听到熟悉的名字，德拉科忍不住追问。

“他们因为生意上的事从美国回来了，哈，又是美国。”阿斯托利亚笑了一下，以掩饰自己失态的尴尬，“但是你搬家了，他们找不到你，所以去找了潘西。周末潘西邀请我们到帕金森府上小聚一下。”

“潘西为什么不亲自跟我说？”德拉科不禁皱眉。

“都怪达芙妮。”阿斯托利亚把脸转过一边，“她说了些奇怪的话……潘西坚持认为应该我来邀请你。”

德拉科大概可以猜到她们女孩子间如何谈论他和阿斯托利亚。他舒展了眉毛，善意地微笑：“我当然会去。但是如果你真的想与我单独度过周末……”

“我们不谈这个。”阿斯托利亚飞快拿起日记本遮住脸，“我们继续工作好吗？”

德拉科心里发笑，她撩起的金色卷发下露出的耳朵尖通红，羞赧到无地自容，他不该再逗她。于是德拉科重新坐下来拿起阿斯托利亚的羊皮纸，格林格拉斯家的先祖离开了纽约港，紧接着前往MACUSA登记他的魔杖。他不禁把这个词圈起来，想起那个站在门前戴着眼镜的傻兮兮的人，他藏在加密的咒语下，就像藏在隐身衣里。在每个他意想不到的关头，波特就会从某个角落跑出来，占据他的脑海。

 

他和哈利共同度过的唯一一个周末，仅仅在哈利启程前往美国之前。那时候德拉科对自己所求也还不清不楚。傲罗聚会留给他的不愉快像是一小片乌云，它还没能沉甸甸到下一场雨，但是投下的阴影始终不去。于是德拉科试探地往前踏了一步，在踌躇了几周后，问哈利要不要共度一个周末。他的言下之意的他们需要共享更多的私人时间。

哈利在壁炉前意犹未尽地亲吻他。德拉科常常认为假如他们之间只止于肌肤之亲，哈利就显得过于热情，他的英雄主义或许太有余裕，只是从未听闻他在感情上也如此慷慨。但同时哈利又永远站在安全距离之外，仿佛生活里万事被他画了横平竖直的几条线，分得清清楚楚，德拉科单独被他禁锢在其中某个区域，遥望对岸的歌舞升平。

德拉科轻推开那个要黏在他身上的人：“回答我的话。”

“周末？”哈利蹙眉，“两天吗？”

“我认为你明白周末的具体含义。”

哈利轻叹了一口气，德拉科不由得感到烦躁。他后悔了，希望哈利立即否决他的提议，好让他立马离开这里。等待的时间像是等着临刑。

哈利终于开口：“周日好吗？周六我必须要去陋居一趟。”

德拉科当然不高兴，他像是饥肠辘辘地向人讨一块蛋糕，拿到手以后还被人切了一半。但他不想做唯一不高兴的人，讨厌失去主动权。德拉科漫不经心地嗯一声，没有回应哈利临走前给他的吻。这是最后一次了，他走进壁炉的时候这么想，在这一次之后他会做下决定，绝不让自己无意义地陷入沼泽里。

 

德拉科在早上七点醒来，他洗了澡、吃了早餐、穿戴妥当、读完周日的晨报并与母亲闲谈了二十分钟，时钟才不紧不慢地指到九点。他现在的感觉很奇怪，像是要赴一场约会，但是又要提醒自己不要过度期待。他一直未等到哈利的来信，如果按照往常那样前往格里莫广场十二号，似乎这个周日便与每一个周三下午没什么区别了。他确定他们今天会上床，也许在欲望的驱使下不止一次，但一个耽于肉欲的缠绵周日并非他真正想要的。他想要确定的只是在欲望之外他们还剩下什么。理想状态下，性与爱是一个闭环：从欲望起始，超脱欲望，然后又归于欲望。

又磨蹭了半个小时，德拉科还是飞路到了格里莫广场12号，径直走向哈利的卧室，哈利不出所料还没睡醒。此时已经是七月的天气，他只穿着一条短裤，腰间盖着一床薄被，脸朝下趴在床上，毛茸茸的脑袋埋在枕头里。德拉科走到哈利的床头边，把手指插进哈利的乱发里，想把他揪起来，又感觉到自讨没趣，松了手。他抽出魔杖敲了一下哈利床头的闹钟，它像受了刺激的炸尾螺一样弹跳起来，脾气火爆地一边高声尖叫一边跳到哈利的脑袋上喷水。虽然叫醒方式非常残忍，但德拉科心满意足地认为他会给研发出这个魔法闹钟的人捐款。

哈利低吼一声，条件反射般伸手扒住脑袋上的闹腾玩意一把甩了出去。

“今天是周日！”哈利抬起脸大喊，直直撞到德拉科的眼神。他忽然泄了气，挤出一个笑脸：“早上好。”

“我以为你忘了今天是周日。”德拉科冷冷地看着他。

哈利的五官拧成一团，毫不掩饰地呻吟了一声，他翻了一个身。

“你起得真早。”哈利打了一个哈欠，他的声音沙哑，眼睛下有两团乌青，看起来他们昨夜闹得很晚。他也许喝了不少酒，但仁慈地没让自己宿醉。德拉科从鼻子里嗤了一声。

“我周日一般睡到中午才醒。”哈利说。

“那我要中午再来吗？”德拉科翻了一个白眼。

“嘿，别。”哈利坐起来拉住他的，好像德拉科立马要从他眼前消失似的，“我们今天不是要约会吗？”

德拉科耸耸肩，横竖这个词并非出自他口，那他也并非自作多情了。

“你有什么建议吗？我们要不要去对角巷逛逛？”

“不用勉强，波特，别把我当你的小女朋友哄。”德拉科说，他也被自己夹枪带棒的语气吓了一跳，赶紧咳了一下：“按照平常的周日来就行。”

哈利似乎暗松了一口气，他又打了一个哈欠。

“如果你也没有更好的提议，那我们先睡个回笼觉好吗？”他疲倦地倒回床上，“我们从头来，假装昨晚我们一起过夜，今天早上一起醒过来。”

德拉科叹了一口气，坐在他的床边开始脱衣服。“我们本来就不用假装，”他一边脱一边说，“本来就可以一起过夜。”

“啊？”原本偷得点时间闭眼的哈利又睁开了眼睛，“我以为你不会愿意留宿。”

“你问过我了吗？”德拉科看他一眼，哈利只得噤声。德拉科此时脱得只剩下一条内裤，他取了一件哈利的T恤套上，腹诽着自己就像一个麻瓜，然后躺到了他身边。哈利翻身过来，抬起一条腿跨在了德拉科的大腿上。德拉科把被子扯过来盖住他们的下半身。哈利把手从德拉科的衣服下摆伸进去，缓慢地抚摸着。

“你喜欢穿着T恤睡觉？”哈利把脸埋在德拉科的颈窝里呢喃，“现在这天气很热。”

“我在家是不可能穿这种东西的。”德拉科说，“很热是因为你紧贴着我。”虽然这么说着，他又往哈利那边挪了一点，找了个舒服的姿势跟他贴在一起。

“哦——”哈利拖长声音说，“那你在家穿什么？”

“睡袍。”

德拉科话音刚落，哈利就贴着他的脖子笑起来。德拉科转身把埋在颈窝里的人甩下去，衣服下面不安分的手顺着他的腰侧滑到了后背，哈利就势用手臂把他圈起来。他的腿也从德拉科的身上滑下来，摸摸索索伸到下边勾住了他的脚趾。

“你应该邀请我到你的房间看看。”哈利侧躺着看他，“是不是有一柜子的衣服？”

“不止。而且它们都分门别类地挂着。”

“你过着一种腐败的生活。”哈利说着，捏了捏德拉科的鼻子尖，“我可以在大少爷从小睡到大的雕花四柱床上干你吗？”

德拉科笑了出来，忍不住推了他一把：“你能想点别的事吗？”

哈利凑近把他抱得紧了一些：“那我们想象一下周日一起醒来该做点什么。”

“你会想要。”德拉科笃定地说。

“真的吗？”哈利眼睛亮晶晶地看着他，企图把嘴唇贴上去，德拉科偏头躲开了。

“没刷牙别亲我。”

“无理取闹。”哈利瞪着他说，“你难道能控制自己在刷完牙以后才晨勃吗？！”

“现在已经过了晨勃的时间了。”德拉科说着，手探下去隔着短裤抚摸哈利腿间的性器。哈利任由他摸着，歪着头说：“我是真的只想睡觉。”德拉科没理他，脸上挂着坏笑，加大了手上的力度。

“God！”哈利感叹一声，拉开德拉科的手。他翻身骑在了德拉科的身上，被子从他的腰间滑落。

“你真是要命。”他喘着气说。

“别像个糟老头子一样说话。”德拉科挑衅着哈利，他身上的T恤被卷到了腋下，露出两颗圆润的浅色乳头。

“我迟早要变成糟老头子，那时候你也是糟老头子。”哈利居高临下地看着他，他的头发比任何时候都狂野，身上有一层薄汗，没有洗漱，脏兮兮地看起来比任何一刻都真实。德拉科有一瞬间很想攥紧他的手认认真真地发问，他们到底有没有共同变成糟老头子的一天：在每个休息日的早晨这么不讲究地就开始做爱，脚趾勾在一起，汗水淌在对方身上。如果答案是否定的，他可以立马想办法逃跑，但是他来不及捉住哈利的眼神。哈利垂下头，在德拉科肋骨附近的疤痕处亲了一口，然后弯下腰脱他的裤子。

“我得补偿一下你，是吧？”在哈利把脸埋进他的腿间的时候，德拉科听到这句话，于是他停止了思考，时间一并凝固起来。当哈利刺进他的身体里，他仿佛被割裂成两半，在这个冗长的、炎热的早晨；他的一半躲在时间的缝隙里，一半走向臆想中的未来，他们之间流动的只有悬而未决的东西；哈利触碰到他的皮肤，他感觉他烫得吓人。

完事后哈利从他身上下来，帮他重新穿上内裤。德拉科身上汗津津的，索性也脱掉了T恤，找了个舒服的姿势埋在哈利的怀里。他们接吻的时候都闻到对方身上的汗味，肮脏下等的情欲的味道。他们在里面融化。

 

果真拖延到中午两个人才起床洗了澡，用过午餐之后就像每一个慵懒的午后那样窝在沙发里。哈利枕在德拉科的大腿上看一本魁地奇杂志，德拉科百无聊赖地玩着他的头发。实际上他内心深处感觉到一丝无聊，仿佛除了做爱和睡觉他们确实没有别的事情可以干，而他自己也没有跟哈利闲聊的欲望。他想象着如果他在家里，这会儿多数会有访客，向他介绍下周拍卖会的新奇玩意，或者请求见见他的珍贵藏品。他也可以挑一本书读到傍晚，或者继续与阿斯托利亚的翻译工作，最次的他还能给哈利·波特继续写传记——自从他开始与阿斯托利亚共事，他几乎没有再碰过那些稿纸，哈利也从不追问他。德拉科忽然反应过来，哈利同样不知道他平时在做些什么，早晨随口一提要到他家里去，是哈利第一次对他私人生活表示兴趣，但他知道这并不是认真的要求。

躺在他腿上的人又打了个哈欠，杂志翻到最后一页，他把它放在了一边。

“在想什么？”哈利问道，抬手抚摸德拉科的脸颊。德拉科低下头看他：“你的周末都那么无所事事吗？”

“我的周末一般在陋居和罗恩家度过。”哈利说，“那样就会很忙。”

“你为什么总是跑到韦斯莱家？”德拉科皱了皱鼻子，“好像还没断奶。”

哈利拍了拍他的脸颊表示不满。

“你知道我差点成为他们的女婿，第七个儿子——现在也差不多。我总有很多事情要做。”

德拉科盯着绕在他指头上的那缕头发：“他们叫你做什么？”

“整理花园，协助打扫，帮韦斯莱笑话商店的新产品做试验——还有任何你爸妈会叫你做的事。”哈利挠了挠耳朵，慢悠悠地说道，“好吧，你是例外。”

“你很喜欢做家务？”德拉科挑起一根眉毛笑道。

“我不喜欢，但我擅长这事。”哈利说，“这跟佩妮姨妈叫我干活是不一样的感觉。我喜欢参与到他们中间，你不是首席傲罗也不是救世主，就是哈利·波特，家里的第七个儿子。有时候我还会帮韦斯莱太太做饭。”

“你也可以为我做饭。”

“克利切不会让我进厨房的。”哈利懒洋洋地说，“而且恐怕你不会觉得好吃。”

德拉科没回答，把手指从哈利的头发中抽出来，哈利坐起来亲了他一下。

“去罗恩家也很有意思，我们会一起下棋、玩游戏机，等赫敏晚上有空的时候一起看电影。虽然罗丝经常会打扰我们。”

“游戏机和电影是什么？”

“噢，麻瓜的发明，非常有意思。”哈利笑着说，“我表哥小时候就拥有游戏机，那确实是世界上最棒的东西之一！”

德拉科耸耸肩，他对麻瓜的东西始终兴趣缺缺，无法理解哈利的兴奋，但是他挺喜欢哈利眼睛里都闪着光的样子。他圈住哈利的脖子把他拉过来接吻，哈利热情地回吻他，直到德拉科的嘴唇被吮吸得红肿，微微泛着水光。德拉科呼吸急促，把下巴放在哈利的肩膀上，在他耳边轻声问：“做吗？”哈利用更热烈的拥吻回应了他。

高潮过后他们挤在沙发上，腿勾在一起，懒懒地不想动。德拉科疲惫地把手臂挡在额头上，他意识到他们之间始终没有出现那个闭环，但是在缺口处已经难以自拔。哈利圈着他，光裸的两具身体贴在一起，让德拉科感觉到很热。他从哈利的怀抱里钻出来，忽然听到他说：“我下周要去美国。”

德拉科愣了一下：“下周？”

“下周三。算是进修吧，我要在纽约待半年。”哈利把手伸过来撩开德拉科因为汗水粘在额前的头发，“罗恩他们昨晚给我提前开了生日派对，顺便送行。”

德拉科把放在他手臂上的手挥开，声音冷淡地说：“我是最后一个知道的？”

“我原本打算写信给你约你下周二出来，吃晚饭的时候告诉你。”

“提早两天说一定打乱了你的计划。”德拉科快速地给自己施了一个清洁咒，捡起掉在地上的衣服，“你认为我就这么好打发吗？随口告诉我一声，半年内不要来找你做爱？”

“德拉科！”哈利试图捉住他的手，德拉科像条鱼一样从他手中滑走。他脸色涨红，这一次是因为愤怒，哈利追着他跑进卧室，眼看着他把刚穿上的哈利的衣服再脱掉，然后一件件穿上他自己的衣服，好像一件件穿上他的铠甲。哈利张着嘴巴站在原地，不知道说什么好。

德拉科把袍子上最后一根带子拉好，顺手理了理头发。他的情绪恢复了一点，红晕已经褪去了，重新又挂上了面无表情的那一套，看起来难以接近。

“祝你在美国过得愉快。”德拉科走出门的时候说，狠狠撞了一下哈利的肩膀。哈利吃痛，揉着肩膀哼了几声。德拉科深吸一口气，大踏步走下楼梯。踏在最后一阶的时候，哈利在楼上喊住了他。德拉科抬头望着他：他的样子多么滑稽，头发凌乱，身上只套着一件T恤，简直像是在欢爱途中被人踢下了床，但是德拉科笑不出来。

“你到底想从我这里得到什么？”哈利皱着眉头问他。

这大概是德拉科听到的从他嘴里出来最糟糕的话。德拉科冷冷地看了他一眼：“我想揍你一顿。”

“那就上来揍我。”哈利站在楼梯上冲他低吼道。

德拉科把双手的关节摁得咔咔作响，然而他没有选择上去过跟哈利打一顿，他甚至不想白费力气。德拉科转身走进了会客室。他的步子很快，几乎是用跑的，他也在询问自己，他想得到什么呢？一个答案？一个承诺？呵，他什么也不想。

一直到他收到哈利寄来的明信片，他依旧认为，他什么也不想。


	5. 重叠的周三下午

高尔提到他和诺特去MACUSA申请魔法物品跨国运输许可证的时候，德拉科正在梳理手上的纸牌。他们正在玩双人Cribbage，德拉科的对手是诺特，布雷斯玩弄着桌子上散落的银西可旁观，仿佛他才是庄家。德拉科刚刚出了一张J和5，诺特老神在在，回了一对J：“20点。”看着纸牌上张牙舞爪的兰斯洛特（梅花J）和赫特托（方块J），德拉科不禁低声呻吟。

“哈！你又要输了！”布雷斯幸灾乐祸。记分牌上的双色楔子自己跳到了合适的位置，德拉科又被甩了一截。

德拉科不屑地从鼻子里哼一声：“美国运气。”

“你今天牌运不济。”高尔停了他的故事，在德拉科身后抽着烟说。只要德拉科在场，高尔永远习惯站在他身后，尽管他如今看起来比德拉科世故多了。战争结束以后高尔和诺特的父亲都因为食死徒身份被关押在阿兹卡班，两家都没有马尔福家那样的家底和运气，审判过后两人在英国巫师届几乎无处立足。最后诺特投靠了加州的远亲，远渡重洋到美国做起了生意，临走时捎上了高尔。西海岸的阳光足足把他们晒黑了一圈，再见的时候德拉科和布雷斯都毫不客气地笑他俩穿得像个美国佬。高尔毫不在意，故意混着美式口音跟他们讲话，大声嘲笑美国人把麻瓜粗暴地喊作“No-Majs”，引得坐在一旁的女士们也纷纷发笑。

潘西、达芙妮和阿斯托利亚在离男士们的牌桌稍远一点的地方一边吃点心一边聊天，德拉科时不时能听到她们的说话声。德拉科和诺特已经玩了几轮满分，潘西和达芙妮还在喋喋不休地讨论当季流行的裙装款式。阿斯托利亚显得很无聊，有一搭没一搭地回话，有时甚至隔空接高尔的话，当德拉科、诺特和布雷斯都醉心于组合牌算分的时候，反而变成了他俩一唱一和。

德拉科打心里觉得这是一个很棒的周末下午，尽管他已经快输掉第二枚金加隆。当诺特又一次先于他拿到121分的时候，德拉科叹了口气，把牌往布雷斯那边一甩：“你来。”布雷斯作了个同情的表情，抽出魔杖洗牌。诺特则伸了个懒腰，笑得得意洋洋。德拉科站了起来，他眼角的余光扫到阿斯托利亚，她心有灵犀似的也在这一刻站了起来。高尔在面前的烟灰缸里摁灭香烟，自顾自地说话：“你们猜我们在纽约见到谁了？你们绝对猜不到。”

“谁呀？”潘西的声音懒洋洋地传过来，“谁这么稀奇？”

“波特。”诺特拿过南瓜汁喝了一口，吮吸的水声让德拉科想到了一些不该想到的东西，他藏在袖口下的左手手腕突然犯痒。

“我还以为是谁呢。”布雷斯一屁股坐在德拉科刚才的位置上，“也就马尔福感兴趣。”

众人爆发出一阵不怀好意的笑声，德拉科站在原地翻了一个白眼。虽然明知道同侪们还是在霍格沃茨那副德行，但是现在听来对他又有了不一样的意义。他想走出去透透气，但又被“波特”两个字钉在了原地，只好顺驴下坡：“他去纽约做什么？”

“不知道。”诺特如实回答。

“你还指望救世主冲上来与你寒暄，顺便给你一个美式拥抱吗？”潘西阴阳怪气地说，又引来一阵哄笑，德拉科尴尬地扯了一下嘴角，高尔出人意料地开了口：“他主动搭话了，问我在美国干什么。”

“没了？”布雷斯一边说一边抽了一张牌，“值得你念念不忘到现在？”

“没了。”高尔回答，“嘿，那可是一个你认识的英国人——在纽约。”布雷斯打趣建议高尔下次直接约波特去喝杯酒，也许波特在乡愁的作用下会给他点好处。几个斯莱特林调笑了两句，很快又投入到了牌局中。德拉科如蒙大赦，因为他忍不住抓挠，手腕上的瘙痒越来越严重了，顾不上心里那一点点的失望，他快步走进了洗手间。德拉科把手伸出来，那块泛红的皮肤已经有地方被他抓破了皮，留下细长的伤痕，又痒又痛。他在水龙头的下把那块泛红的皮肤用冷水足足冲洗了十分钟才稍微平复了异样的感觉，终于把心里道不明的翻涌小情绪也一并冲掉。德拉科晾着手臂让它自然风干，依然感觉到不适，摇摇头，想着下次还是要随身备着魔药，走出来的时候发现阿斯托利亚正站在走廊上。

“明色、暗色、圆点、碎花……”阿斯托利亚听到他的脚步声，攀着走廊的雕花栏杆歪过头说，“真的好无聊！”

德拉科笑着走到她身边：“还有在帽子上镶珍珠还是孔雀的羽毛。”

阿斯托利亚瞪大眼睛看着他：“别告诉我你懂这个。”

“我只稍微了解一点男士的潮流。”德拉科把袖子拽下来遮住过敏复发的皮肤，“不过我妈妈的新衣会告诉我女士流行什么。”

“你的手还好吗？”

德拉科下意识地把手背到身后：“没有大碍。你似乎有事想跟我说？”

“你看出来了。”阿斯托利亚别过脸望着前方。德拉科没说话，他能感受到今天一直停留在身上的视线。六年级那年因为要避人耳目行事，他变得对此十分敏感，因此也从未遗漏过波特投给他的复杂的目光，有许多欲言又止、欲说还休远比困惑和怀疑更五味陈杂的东西，只是他们还没来及深究就彻底分道扬镳。意识到自己又想起了波特，德拉科用右手握住了背在身后的左手手腕，暗暗祈祷它不要再犯痒。

“早上出门前我们收到了魔法部的圣诞舞会邀请。”阿斯托利亚说。

“噢，现在才十月。”德拉科心不在焉地回答。自从他父亲失势，他就再也没被魔法部邀请，那仿佛是上辈子的记忆了。但是他“应该”回到那里去，作为一个马尔福，他应该想办法重回到英国巫师届达官贵人云集的圣诞舞会上去。他需要建立新的社交网络，重振马尔福家的声誉——卢修斯的壁画常常这么在他耳边重复，然而他做了什么呢？在拍卖会上结识一些富商和对魔法部避之不及。他跟当世身份最显赫的巫师暗通款曲，不止没获得丁点好处，还差点把自己赔进去。德拉科露出一个讽刺的微笑，这应该是马尔福家做过最亏本的一桩生意之一——仅次于追随伏地魔，败走之后一蹶不振。

“他们的邀请发得越来越早了。”阿斯托利亚嗫嗫嚅嚅，过了好一会，才鼓足了勇气：“我以往是不愿意去的，但是这次，达芙妮……哦，不，我想说的不是这个……我能邀请你一起去吗？”

德拉科怔神，迅速换上一个微笑：“当然可以。”

阿斯托利亚长舒了一口气，一颗悬着的心重新归位，德拉科倒是因她这副紧张的样子发笑：“你这么心急，非要提前两个月预定我吗？”

“我担心……”阿斯托利亚看了看他，又迅速移开眼睛，“我担心你早有安排。”

德拉科抿着嘴唇没有说话。她确实天真，也是无意冒犯，根本没想到马尔福家早就不在邀请之列了，并不会有哪位名门闺秀会成为她的假想敌。而这次久违的邀约让德拉科忽然意识到，他与阿斯托利亚交好意味着什么：格林格拉斯家在战争中的中立态度让他们得以不受影响，他们的地位和关系恰好是德拉科——或者说马尔福家——所需要的。格林格拉斯家再度为他打开了一扇大门。

他想命运已经为他做好了选择题。

 

魔法部的圣诞舞会定在12月20号，恰好是一个周三，不过周三对于德拉科来说早就不是一个特别的日子了。两个月眨眼即逝，那个曾经占据了他的周三的人除了一张明信片再也没有给他寄来过任何消息，德拉科也从没想过给他写只言片语。他好像从来没有与波特重逢一样按部就班地生活着，甚至因为阿斯托利亚的陪伴比以往过得更好了。偶尔在整理书柜的时候德拉科会看到那些被他塞到抽屉底下的羊皮纸，写满他跟波特荒唐的对话。他帮波特代笔的那本自传恰好写到他们四年级圣诞舞会前，波特与韦斯莱苦于没有舞伴。德拉科那时还嘲笑他，这听起来多么不可思议，波特的人缘在霍格沃茨绝不算差，竟会落得如此被动。波特一边吻他一边勒令他回忆当初是谁带头孤立他的，每给出一个“错误答案”他们的吻就延长十秒。罪魁祸首被吻得七荤八素，作为报复，德拉科在波特找出那枚“波特臭大粪”徽章的时候施了一个复制咒——所以波特现在有两枚徽章了。然而他们之间终究就像做了一场不长不短的梦，一朝惊醒，难以复返。在他意识到格林格拉斯家可以给他带来什么以后，波特就跟霍格沃茨的回忆一起被他扫到了角落里。

周三傍晚，德拉科早早准备完毕，纳西莎送他出门。她非常高兴德拉科能再度回到魔法部的舞会上，尽管她还不在邀请之列。她明显感觉到这几个月德拉科身上出现了变化——往极好的方向——甚至出现了可以称之为野心的东西，在战后他颓丧如废墟的生活里又被重建了。这并不是一件易事，尽管纳西莎并不在乎他是否是一位合格的马尔福继承人，但她乐于见到自己的儿子为新的目标焕发活力，恢复到少年时尚未被世界伤害的意气风发的样子自然是奢望，但只要稍微靠近一点都是顶好的事。而且这种变化与波特无关，这让纳西莎更欣喜。与波特在一起的时候，德拉科是不一样的，他虽然也生机勃勃，但他不完全是他自己。某种程度上，波特确实是与伏地魔势均力敌的对手，他再度调动了德拉科极强的情绪控制能力，只是这一次德拉科“大脑封闭术”是向自己而使用。为了沉迷其中，他逃避真实，一味往着虚伪的和平奔跑。这其中的动机纳西莎不愿意细想，她知道那是某种力量强大、无坚不摧的东西，而德拉科能越早远离越安全。

德拉科的舞会之夜有一个美好的开头：他在男宾更衣室经由一位在拍卖会上结识的富有的纯血巫师介绍，与即将退休的魔法法律执行司司长的儿子进行了简短的攀谈，尽管在对方偶然提到波特也有意竞选司长之职的时候表现出了令人惊诧的不以为然。德拉科忍受了谈话中的这点小意外，他相信不是每个魔法部相关人士都对波特这么津津乐道的。之后对方又谈起了魔法部上个月审理的一桩大案，德拉科根本不关心，他敷衍了几句，客套地结束了对话。他已经在对方那里留下名讳，一切足够。

德拉科在人群里寻找阿斯托利亚的身影，不禁对把她晾置已久感到抱歉。阿斯托利亚此时端着一杯果酒，正站在达芙妮的身边，一位陌生男士的热情让她感觉到十分紧张，而达芙妮丝毫未察，投入地和自己的男伴聊天。德拉科的出现让阿斯托利亚松了一口气，他自然地让阿斯托利亚挽着他的手，与前来搭讪的人礼貌地打了一个招呼。那是某个没落的神圣二十八族后代，除了光辉的家族历史几乎一无所有。对方打量了德拉科几眼，讪讪地说了两句话便走了。德拉科接过家养小精灵送来的一杯红酒，阿斯托利亚压低声音在他耳边讲述那人如何令人厌恶地自视高贵。德拉科一边微笑一边听，浅浅地抿了一口红酒，身体逐渐热起来，各种各样的人，有人平等相待，有人自知不如，当然也会有人看不起他，这就是社交场合。音乐舒缓，氛围正好，他期待着今夜更多的奇遇。

舞会开场前由魔法部部长金斯莱·沙尔克致辞，乏味枯燥的年度总结，几乎是新年讲话的缩减版。德拉科耐着性子倾听——他终于提到了新年展望，尊重与和平，放下仇恨，巫师届各界的团结——官腔、陈词滥调，德拉科昏昏欲睡——最后沙尔克话锋一转，宣布代表一切的标杆，魔法部的首席傲罗、大名鼎鼎的救世主哈利·波特在被派往美国工作数月之后风尘仆仆地赶了回来，依旧没有缺席今年的圣诞舞会，人群里应景地响起了一阵欢呼，乐声忽然喷涌，气氛瞬间被点燃，舞会真正开场了。

德拉科本能地往后退了一步，甚至想给自己来一个混淆咒。灯光自动捕捉到了站在台下的哈利，所有人都侧身往他那边看去，像是一种整齐划一的仪式，他是全场的焦点，总要沐浴一遍众人的敬仰和艳羡。哈利就站在德拉科的斜前方，隔着几重的人墙，德拉科可以想象他露出那种永远不习惯万众瞩目的腼腆笑容，挥着手尴尬地环视周围，像被抓到作弊一样不适。他在心里默默祈祷波特不要发现他。

“波特先生匆匆从美国赶回来，今晚没有携带女伴。”沙尔克调侃的声音从前方传来，“各位在场的男士们，这是对你们魅力的挑战，你们要小心了。”台下发出一阵哄笑，连阿斯托利亚都忍俊不禁。乐声轰轰，他像一张被揉皱又摊开的纸，五脏六腑虽在原位但是突然全都不一样了。他虚假地胃疼，虚假地头疼，他不该空腹喝酒，不该粗心大意——不该来这里。他一点也不想见到波特，尤其在公众场合。他早应该想到救世主必定会出席魔法部的舞会——但是他远在美国，他根本不必赶回来！波特偏偏要跟他作对似的，在他疏忽的时候就要跳出来打乱他的步调。今天傍晚出门的时候他还如此的充满期待、野心勃勃，现在他一面心里犯怵，只想逃跑；一面恨得牙痒痒，只想一脚把波特踹进大西洋。

德拉科心不在焉地与阿斯托利亚跳完了开场曲，在几次旋转的时候他发现——他认为——波特在注视着他。但是他又安慰自己这绝对是一种错觉，仅仅是波特因为落单而坐在了舞池边上，观众总是有更广阔的视野，他只是在扫视所有的人——他不仅仅是在看德拉科。舞池里有上百人，而救世主，连魔法界的狗都知道他是个大近视。

曲子结束的时候德拉科很不绅士地选择了躲进洗手间。德拉科用冷水洗了几次脸，终于在鬓发都湿透的时候质问镜子里的自己在逃避什么？那个姓波特混蛋只不过是不打一声招呼回到英国，然后突然出现在他的眼前罢了，大庭广众之下，他不会对德拉科做些什么，德拉科也不必现在就自乱阵脚。五个多月前波特问他想从他那里得到什么，他什么也不想。有需求就有了弱点，他的需求是朝向格林格拉斯家的，他在波特面前坚不可摧。

 

德拉科重回舞池，却发现他和波特的交锋才正式开始——波特在邀请阿斯托利亚跳舞，彬彬有礼，巨大的诱惑。有几个人在起哄，包括那个搭讪失败的纯血巫师，阿斯托利亚微笑着把手放到了波特的左手上，德拉科僵在原地，他一瞬间就被取而代之了。

有人轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，在新一曲前奏响起的时候迅速捉住了他的手。德拉科本能地搂过她的腰，她的身体微微靠前，几乎贴近他的额头，他们默契地跟上了节奏——是达芙妮。

“你的眼睛都要黏在他们身上了。”达芙妮笑着说。

虽然达芙妮近在咫尺，但德拉科的眼神自然地越过了她的肩膀。他看到哈利和阿斯托利亚在共舞的间隙不停地微笑、交谈，互相注视；当她旋转到距离他只有几英寸时候，他们亲密得像在说悄悄话；哈利沉迷其中，再也没有那种梭巡全场的眼神。德拉科感到费解，抓心挠肝，度秒如年——他们在谈论什么，会谈到他吗？他恨不得现在就质问他们中的任何一个。波特觊觎这个机会多久了？他是否观察了足够长的时间、确定德拉科不会冲出来打断他才走向阿斯托利亚？他有备而来？

“别担心，我肯定她是那个即使全世界都选择波特也会选择你的人。”达芙妮安慰他道。但德拉科担心的完全不是这个，他只想把他们隔开，他像是个担心谎言败露的骗子，等着两方人对他兴师问罪。他心烦意乱，没说任何话回应达芙妮。

德拉科几乎是用身体的惯性与达芙妮跳完了一支舞。他利用一切机会偷瞄舞池中央的二人，但他们专心致志，谁都没有与他有眼神接触。

达芙妮扬头看了妹妹和救世主一眼：“再跳一曲吗？他们看起来还未尽兴。”

“格林格拉斯，我以前怎么没发现你是个体贴的人？”德拉科把眼神收回来，以非常斯莱特林的方式感谢了她的过分好心。

“在学校的时候你能发现什么呢？你的注意力都在波特身上。”达芙妮咯咯地笑起来，“就像现在看着利亚这样。”

德拉科不置可否。

 “现在发现也不迟，”达芙妮俏皮地冲他眨眨眼，“我们马上要变成一家人了，不是吗？”

“你在怂恿我和你变成一家人吗？”

“如果你没有这个意思，我的怂恿也不会成功。”

“利亚会答应吗？”

“我希望她答应。”

“希望？”德拉科挑起一根眉毛。

“想得到答案最简单的方法是亲自去问她。”达芙妮说着，握着他的左手旋转起来，她的鱼尾长裙瞬时像花朵一样盛开在舞池中。德拉科刹那间感觉到晕头转向，他身处在涡流中心。乐曲结束的时候达芙妮的手重新落在他的肩膀上，她的项链上坠着一块漂亮的绿宝石。

“再跳一曲吗？”德拉科的眼睛盯着光芒璀璨的绿宝石。

“不了，到利亚身边去吧。”达芙妮后退一步，他们在半空中松开交握的手。她姿态优美地扬起修长的脖子，像是在炫耀她的项链。达芙妮冲他眨了眨右眼，微笑着转身走开。感谢萨拉查，感谢斯莱特林，德拉科在心里说道。

 

阿斯托利亚站在桌边取用甜点，她出了一身薄汗，但看起来兴趣盎然。德拉科回到她的身边，礼貌地询问她刚才感觉如何。他故意站得离阿斯托利亚很近，现在他重新又能感觉到波特的注视，穿透人群而来，毫不掩饰。他的意思很明显，他发现德拉科了，德拉科无处可藏。

“我们跳了两曲，因为第一曲他还不习惯，我一直在叫他放松。”阿斯托利亚一只手指绕着她的发尾，“他说他四年级的舞会之前基本不会跳舞，还说那时候如果遇到我就好了。”

“他不会邀请你的。”德拉科刻薄地指出，“他那时候就是个傻蛋。”

“德拉科，你在嫉妒吗？”阿斯托利亚笑起来。

“他在挑衅我，他是故意的。”

“别这样，德拉科。”阿斯托利亚递给他一小块水果挞，“那已经是你们学生时代的事了。”

为了防止一时冲动说出更多愚蠢的话，德拉科立马用水果挞塞住了自己的嘴。接下来的舞会他像个守财奴一样紧紧跟在阿斯托利亚的身边，近乎表演地给她递食物、靠在一起说话和时不时共舞。他放弃了所有跟别人攀谈的机会，而他知道波特一直在注视着他。波特没有再邀请任何人跳舞，前去与他交谈的人络绎不绝，他在拿酒的间隙、思考的间隙、任何可能的时刻，眼睛都一直追着德拉科。波特的眼神赤裸裸、富有攻击性，但是他却没有靠近他们一点点。

 

把阿斯托利亚送回到格林格拉斯宅邸，德拉科终于松懈下来。虽然不是大获全胜，但至少没有丢盔弃甲。他没有急不可耐地马上幻影移形，而是往回走了一段路。经过一个拐角处的时候他忽然被人从身后用谋杀般的力度抱住了，他的肋骨勒得生疼，近乎窒息，被那人拖行了一小段距离。那人松开他，又迅速把他压在了墙壁上。隐形斗篷从他身上滑落，哈利不由分说吻上了他的嘴唇。久违的吻又凶狠又粗暴，哈利掠夺着他嘴巴里的空气，大力吮吸他的嘴唇，等到哈利终于放开他的时候，他像溺水一样大口喘气，嘴唇红肿。

哈利注视着他，赤裸裸又充满渴望的眼神，像岩浆一样炙热。

“你跟踪我？”德拉科用手背擦了擦嘴角。

“我很想你。”哈利哑着声音说。

“想我的意思是邀请我的女伴跳舞吗？”

“我又不能邀请你。”他盯着德拉科，一刻也不舍得移开眼神，仿佛他随时会消失，“如果我跟她跳舞，你会一直看着我。”

德拉科冷笑了一声，他倒是第一次知道哈利也有这种花花肠子。哈利凑上来吻他的喉结：“跟我回家，德拉科。”他握住德拉科的一只手，几乎用全副身体压制着他——这是犯规的，近战肉搏他显然不能跟一名傲罗抗衡。

“不。”德拉科偏过头拒绝他的索吻，他皱起眉头，“你知道我该回家了。”

“别像个待嫁的大小姐一样。”他说话的时候热气喷在德拉科的面颊上，里面夹杂着火焰威士忌的味道，德拉科认为他有些上头了。哈利捉着他的手穿过自己的外袍，放到了胯下鼓鼓囊囊的那处：“今天晚上见到你的那一刻就硬到现在。”

德拉科忍不住发笑，他给自己施了多少咒语才度过这个漫长的舞会的？想到救世主因他受难，他竟幸灾乐祸起来。他恶意地抓了一把，哈利低吼一声，咬上了他的脖子。

“要做就快做。”德拉科粗着嗓子说，他伸手解开哈利袍子上的系带，“做完让我走。”这是某种任务，某个必须经过的门，在他们彻底摊牌之前他最后的仁慈。

哈利尚未察觉，但他丝毫不介意在这个阴暗的小巷子里办了他。他迅速施了几个咒语，保护他们在冬夜的寒风中不受打扰。哈利心急火燎地解开德拉科的衣服，德拉科不怎么回应他的吻，任他像是受饿已久的难民见了新鲜吃食一样凶狠地在他身上留下一个个吮吸和亲吻的痕迹。哈利拥抱他的力量之大让他疼痛，像是要把他揉碎了捧在手里，带着一种末日来临的决绝和暴戾。但是他做足了前戏，哈利在德拉科的身后跪下来——难以想象哈利·波特会为谁下跪，在这种肮脏昏暗的地方，他掰开德拉科的臀瓣，不厌其烦地舔弄湿漉漉的肉穴，亲吻他，打开他，吮吸声响亮，卖力又沉醉，像是忠诚的教徒在乞讨圣母甘甜的乳汁。当德拉科看向他，他的眼睛亮晶晶的，眼神中流露出单纯的爱慕和虔诚。

哈利将他转过身，扶着他的腿插入他的身体里。德拉科挂在他身上，发出细碎的呻吟，他摇摇晃晃承受着冲撞，紧攥着哈利的上衣，忍不住问他为什么不直接从后边进入。哈利搂着他的腰，一边吻他一边片刻不停地撞在他的敏感点上。

“我想看着你的脸高潮。”他说。德拉科再也不说话了，他们的时间好像折叠了起来，一下子对接到尚浓情蜜意的初夏。他咬着牙，他在波特面前必须是坚不可摧的。哈利快速地撸动着德拉科的阴茎，他坚持不了多久，想速战速决。德拉科心领神会，索性抓着哈利的手按照自己喜欢的节奏来，没多久便射在他的手里。哈利埋首在他的颈窝里，低哼着，经历了一个比他猛烈得多的高潮。哈利拔出去的时候德拉科感觉到浊液顺着他的大腿流下来，他的皮肤泛起粉红，整个人就像一只汁水淋漓的水蜜桃。德拉科晃晃脑袋，厌恶地把这个想法抛之脑后。他飞快地施了一个清洁咒，除了腿软，他就像刚刚上了一次洗手间。把裤子脱下，把裤子穿上，干干净净。哈利一边系衣服带子一边吻他的嘴唇，德拉科不为所动，慢慢扣上衬衫的扣子。

“这样子做没有意思。”他露出了一点受伤的神情。

“我以为对你来说只要插进来然后射进来就足够了。”德拉科语气冷淡地说。

哈利忽然瞪大了眼睛，像是听到了世界奇闻：“我给了你这种错觉吗？”德拉科抿着嘴唇，偏过头不看他。哈利叹了一口气：“你还在生我的气。”

“我没有。”德拉科——几乎是气鼓鼓地说，“我为什么要生你的气？”

“你不给我写信。”

“你也没给我写信！”

“现在你生我的气了。”

德拉科直接被他气笑了：“是的。你要自刎谢罪吗？”

“你为什么不愿意跟我好好谈谈？”哈利摁着他的肩膀，几乎是强迫他与他对视，“我讨厌打哑谜。”

“我没跟你打哑谜。”

“你为什么总是甩掉我走开？”

德拉科推了他一把，哈利向后趔趄几步，德拉科拔高了声音：“你值得我留在你身边吗？你想消失就消失，你以为你是空气吗？看不见摸不着还人人都离不开你？”

哈利又露出了那种该死的、受伤的表情，他有什么资格摆出这种表情？德拉科愤愤地想。

“我以为你是爱我的。”他小声说道。

“恭喜你的脑子还能思考出这种结果。”德拉科冷冰冰地说。

哈利看起来毫无准备，或者他的算盘被打乱了，他烦躁地开始折磨本来就凌乱不堪的头发，讲话有些语无伦次：“自从和金妮分手后，我意识到我没法与人建立一段长久的关系。傲罗工作比我想象的更危险，加上一个招摇的身份，是的，我随时会消失……会死。但是我不可能放弃。”

“你真伟大。”德拉科假惺惺地说，“那你就不该招惹我。”

“我以为你会是世界上最后一个爱上我的人。”哈利说，他痛苦地闭上了眼睛，“我告诉自己应该克制住，但最后我还是做不到。”

“我恨你。”

“我真的很想你……在美国的这段日子我很矛盾也很孤独。我以为远离你会好一点，适得其反，我看见任何东西都想起你。操，你比一个幽灵还缠人。”他说着话，抖着手从口袋里找出两枚矩形的袖扣，切割工整的数颗小型蓝宝石密密麻麻地排列着，正中嵌着四颗方形的钻石。哈利把它们放在德拉科的手心里，德拉科匆匆扫了一眼，他知道价值不菲、与他那种被斥之为奢靡的着装方式十分相称。他可以收下，但这代表不了什么。

“去美国是你自己的苦行。”德拉科板着脸说，“你这个英雄主义过剩的家伙，自导自演，感动自己。我不想听你跟自己的斗争，我一点都不感动。”

“我每周都给你写信。”

“我没有收到任何一封。”

“因为我一封都没有寄出去。你没有回复我的明信片，而且我认为你对我的日常不感兴趣。”

“那你哪来的信心我们失联六个月以后我依然爱你？”

“因为我对你来说是特别的。”

德拉科狠狠踢了他一脚，他好恨哈利的自信，也好恨他坦白的时候的真诚，诚实是他宝贵的品格。

“我想跟你在一起。”哈利上前一步，他目光灼灼地盯着德拉科，如果他表白成功，他们之间应该有一个热烈的吻。

德拉科往后退了一步，他必须是无坚不摧的，必须是。

“你根本不知道你想要的什么。”德拉科回瞪着他，看着他脸上闪现了一瞬间的错愕，“我们不可能这么简单地就在一起。你知道我是谁吗？过往就横亘在那里，你怎么保证它不会复发？如果我爱上你最后又失去你了，我的伤疤会永远疼痛。”他指着他的腹部，神锋无影的伤疤是终生的，它意味的绝不止一个年少的错误。

“你现在就要把我推开？”

“我早就这么想了。”德拉科说，他试图逃避哈利质问的眼神，“我只想过平静的生活，不想惊心动魄。”

哈利苦笑道：“你拥有我羡慕的一切，却对我说只想过平静的生活，最想的那个人是我。”

 德拉科深吸了一口气，他不能让对话下去了，他迟早会崩塌。他下定了决心，哈利在这时不顾一切地抱紧了他。德拉科尝试伸手推他，但他纹丝不动。

“波特，去找别人，或者你一个人过，我们之间完了，在你去美国的时候就该完了。”他感觉到哈利咬着嘴唇摇头，他的头发擦过他的皮肤，他们都很痛苦，但他要把话说完。

“我差点爱上了你——我已经尝到恶果了。你给不了我想要的，我也给不了你想要的。丘比特说英雄想要爱情的礼物，我不想做那个祭品。”

“她能给你是吗？你爱她？”

德拉科闭上了眼睛。过了好一会，他才声音颤抖地开口，他几乎要落泪了：“如果你真的认为你爱我的话，放我走。”

迟疑了片刻，哈利松开了手。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cribbage：英国一种纸牌游戏，马克·吐温的《百万英镑》里提到过。没找到特别标准的翻译，有叫“克里比奇”，有叫“克利贝”，也有叫“克里巴奇”的（《百万英镑》不同版本的翻译）。具体游戏规则搜克里巴奇/克里比奇都能搜到。


	6. 错位的周三下午

德拉科过了一个谈不上多好的圣诞节。舞会之夜分别后，哈利统共给他送过三封信：第一封言简意赅，约他再出来谈一谈，德拉科置之不理；第二封信则告诉他，他又要前往纽约了，一直到二月底才会回来。这封信更像一个通知，德拉科也没有回复的必要。第三封则是希望他把之前落下的自传稿件完成，写到他们停止谈话的时候就可以了，在德拉科把成稿交给他之前，哈利依旧会让古灵阁每月按合同拨款给他。

到第三封信的时，德拉科确定哈利基本已经放弃了。哈利一向不主动，也确实不是那种在感情上会把自己搞得很狼狈的人。他们又回到了合约关系，按章办事。如今德拉科倒不是很稀罕他的那点金加隆，他借由阿斯托利亚的一位表亲结识了一位投资人，开始重新考虑如何增值马尔福家现有的资产。于是第三封信也被他抛之脑后。

三月春寒料峭，德拉科日程表上又添了一项：协助阿斯托利亚的父亲举办拍卖会。阿斯托利亚没有兄长，此事一直由格林格拉斯先生亲自操办。那日德拉科留下来用晚膳，碰巧格林格拉斯先生问了他一句，他便答应下来。马尔福一家在收藏界颇具盛名，对方自然相信他的眼见力。达芙妮又在桌子底下踹他，冲他挤眉弄眼，仿佛他是一块顽固不化的石头，一头需要鞭策的蠢驴。德拉科知道她什么意思，从圣诞舞会上她明示过后，眨眼过了三个月，德拉科还是一点表示都没有，而格林格拉斯先生明显对他是认可的。德拉科看向阿斯托利亚，她只是单纯地回了一个微笑，对姐姐和他在餐桌下的斗争丝毫未察。

德拉科迟迟未动的原因不止是上一段落花流水的感情。他与阿斯托利亚的相处一直是平和、令人舒适的，但没有问题正是他们之间的问题。若是在爱情范畴内讨论，他们之间缺乏一种激情、一种冲动。而这绝不仅仅是因为德拉科曾经迷恋波特而对她不上心，阿斯托利亚也同样地对他无欲无求。她会大胆地提出邀请，但从不给出更进一步的暗示。他们独处的时候，也仅仅是独处而已，与罗曼蒂克的氛围毫无关系。某一次德拉科借着递书给她的间隙握住她的手，阿斯托利亚瞬时脸红了。她低声问他：“这是你想要的吗？”德拉科感觉到十分意外，但是他表示了同意，于是几乎整个下午他们都牵着手，却谈不上多甜蜜。德拉科认为如果他要亲吻她的话，她也同样会接受，但她并无此意，仅仅是因为德拉科“想要”而已。他意识到阿斯托利亚的感情也许是更模糊、更广义的，像一条飘荡着故意不靠岸的船，不过这不代表她不是一位好的生活伴侣候选——只要德拉科想要的话。

 

德拉科与格林格拉斯先生为这场拍卖会足足忙活了一个月，三月底的时候才终于举行。在他负责的范围内，德拉科自认为是完美的。所有参与拍卖的藏品都由他审核过目，他挑选了三十件最具价值的藏品，其中压轴的是一座十八世纪的铜镀金人魔法钟，出自历史上最知名的巫师钟表匠之手，大量精巧的机关设计和古典优雅的造型使其成为了一件绝佳的艺术品。德拉科与阿斯托利亚坐在二楼的包间里，心满意足地看着现场的氛围随着推出来的一件又一件精妙的竞拍品被推向高潮。他期待着那座连他自己也动心了的魔法钟出场的那一刻，底下见多识广品味刁钻的名流们会报以何等热烈的反应——短时间内，即使是在现场有眼福目睹这件稀世珍宝也会成为他们在宴会上的谈资。负责喊价的家养小精灵又一次确认了成交，德拉科几乎要屏住呼吸了，所有人都等待着，等待遮掩下一件的藏品幕帘缓缓揭开，现在静得连一根针掉落在地上的声音都能听到，德拉科因为即将到来的欢呼心潮澎湃。正在这个时候，一道迅猛的辉光忽然穿空而至，毫不留情地撕碎了那道幕帘，仿佛那里遮掩的什么危险交易。德拉科腾地站起来，幕帘之后放置着的并不是预想中的魔法钟，而是德拉科从没见过的藏品：一只跳动着的、看起来再普通不过的金色火龙小型摆件。

“女士们、先生们，很抱歉打断你们。根据线报，本次拍卖会涉嫌非法拍卖走私匈牙利树蜂，请各位配合调查。”不速之客声音中带着不容抗拒的威严，德拉科僵在原地，一队傲罗鱼贯而入，包围了楼下的客人们，而站在拍卖场正中发号施令的正是首席傲罗哈利·波特。

有人为自己辩护，有人质疑傲罗行为的合理性，也有人大声抱怨粗鲁的对待，现场顿时乱成一团。格林格拉斯先生试图与波特对话，但是被他的手下拦住了。德拉科在片刻震惊后，不禁在心里冷笑着打量这一切，这他妈真是波特能干出来的事，几分钟内得罪一众名流，傲罗真是刻板而愚蠢。他的眼睛不自觉地紧追着哈利，仿佛面前的骚乱是一出以他为主角的戏，直到阿斯托利亚紧张的声音打断他：“怎么回事？那不是一件工艺品而已吗？”

“那是火龙拍卖时专门使用的替代品，因为你没法将这种怪兽运进会场。”德拉科冷静地说，“有人调换了拍卖品。”

“你不知道吗？”

“我不知道它是走私来的——我甚至不知道有龙。”德拉科看到一位傲罗在收缴了魔杖后捉住了格林格拉斯先生的手臂，他们似乎想把他带走。阿斯托利亚立即从座位上跳起来，冲向楼下，德拉科快步跟上她。

“傲罗先生！”她提着裙子三步并作两步走到哈利面前，“请你立即停止。”

“女士！”一名年轻的傲罗突然横插到阿斯托利亚和哈利之间，“请先把魔杖交给我登记检查。”德拉科忍不住想踹他一脚。阿斯托利亚抽出魔杖放到那名年轻傲罗的手里，就像是把一件脏掉的外套交给家养小精灵；她注视着哈利的眼珠连半分都没有转开，似乎不屑与除了他以外的人讲话，德拉科第一次发现她还有如此傲气的时刻。出于尊重，哈利也停下与下属说话，回望着她。他的眼神短暂地越过她落在了她身后的德拉科身上，德拉科面无表情地看了他一眼。

“仅仅是火龙走私的话，为什么要骚扰我们尊贵的客人？”格林格拉斯家的小姐以一副主人的姿态发问道，仿佛哈利·波特只是一个无故滋事的乡痞流氓，“我相信客人们只是被无辜波及，可以停止对他们的无礼行为吗？”

“格林格拉斯小姐，”哈利声音里不带感情地说道，德拉科首次听到他这样的声音，像印在书页上的铅字一样固定而冰冷，是某种模式化、训练有素的东西，“三天前在港口发生了针对魔法部工作人员的袭击，其中受伤最严重的一位现在还没有脱离生命危险，而袭击者做这一切的目的为了将三头匈牙利树蜂龙偷渡进来。它们当中的一头出现在今天的拍卖会上，我想对所有在场人员进行登记调查并不为过。”

“匈牙利树蜂龙这样体型庞大的巨兽被偷渡进来，魔法部居然这么久都没找到线索？”德拉科忍不住语气尖酸地出言挑衅，哈利意味深长地看了他一眼。

“马尔福先生，请把你的魔杖交给我的同事登记检查。”

“我没带魔杖。”德拉科嗤笑一声。

“这对一位巫师来说是不合理的。”

德拉科冷笑着摊开手，摆出一副不信大可以搜身的态度。他今天确实没带魔杖。拜哈利所赐，他在战后掌握了大量无杖魔法，对魔杖的依赖度大幅下降。即使之后拥有了新魔杖，魔杖对他不再是必须随身携带的东西。哈利对他的影响远比想象的要深远。

“正好。”哈利公事公办地说，“作为此次拍卖会的负责人之一，我们本来也要请你到魔法部走一趟。”

“他也同样蒙在鼓里。”哈利话音刚落，阿斯托利亚就伸手挡住了德拉科，德拉科明显注意到哈利脸上闪过一丝不悦的神情。

“小姐，我的下属已经在仓库里找到了匈牙利树蜂龙，这件事不是一个单纯的误会。”哈利有些粗鲁地挥开了她的手，“如果令尊和马尔福先生是清白的，他们会毫发无伤地回到你身边。但是拒捕的话，傲罗有权使用攻击咒语。”

德拉科厌烦他一板一眼的那套，像是戴着一副拒人千里的面具。傲罗工作使人变得这么没有人情味儿吗？他暗自决定下次一定会好好嘲笑波特。阿斯托利亚忧心忡忡地看着她的父亲，德拉科伸手去捏了捏阿斯托利亚的手背安慰她，没去注意哈利的表情。已经做过魔杖登记的客人大多骂骂咧咧地离开了会场，哈利环视一眼，率先迈步走了出去。站在德拉科身后的傲罗推了他一下，示意他跟上。德拉科翻了一个白眼，罢了，他又不是第一次被魔法部逮捕。

 

审问的过程依旧乏味，其中更乏味的是审问人并不是波特，否则德拉科至少还能跟他吵上两句。魔法部的官员永远就只会车轱辘那一两句，偶尔口头上威胁他一下，仿佛吓得德拉科认怂他就能说出点什么惊天秘密来。虽然德拉科确实没什么胆气，但是这次他不止一清二白还一无所知，所以也无所畏惧。德拉科夹枪带棒地揶揄了傲罗办案不力，呛得审问人头顶冒烟，三个小时徒劳无功后只好把他放了。

德拉科带上审讯室的门，猜测着那两个秃头巫师会如何谈论自己，抬头一看哈利站在走廊里，显然在等他。德拉科想无视他，谁知对方一跨步挡在了他的面前。

“傲罗先生还有什么事情要吩咐吗？”德拉科脸上挂着假笑说。想起上一次他称呼哈利为“傲罗先生”的场景，他的心里有种怪异的情绪在涌动。

“你还要去做生物检测。”哈利没再用那副公事公办的口气，像是跟他在打商量，“与我们在港口收集到线索作对比。”

“那就走吧。”德拉科满不在乎地说。

哈利抓了抓凌乱的头发，说道：“但是负责这一块的魔法部官员昨天被派到德文郡去了，要等到明天他才会回来。”

“那我就明天再过来。”德拉科有些奇怪地看着他，搞不懂他葫芦里在卖什么药，“这事跟我无关，我不会跑。”

“按照规定，你不能离开魔法部。”哈利飞快地否决了他。

德拉科不禁瞪大眼睛：“什么意思？今晚我要待在魔法部？！”

“是的。在完成生物检测前，还不能洗脱你的嫌疑。”

德拉科不耐烦地皱了皱眉头，他干脆冲哈利伸出了手：“那你要把我关在哪里？不必啰嗦，直接带我到牢房里去就行。顺便一提，上次一直到审判前我住的都是C756。”

“比那个好点。”哈利耸耸肩，“今晚你待在临时来宾住所。”

 

战后魔法部的穷酸已经到了一个让德拉科瞠目结舌的程度，至少在之前马尔福家还在给魔法部资助的时候，这种所谓的来宾住所绝对不应该是这样的：两间连通着的狭小房间，每间各放着一张勉强能睡下两个成年人的四柱床和一张朴素的木书桌，除了桌上病恹恹的一束花便没有任何装饰。更里边一点的房间附带一个拥挤的浴室，整体还不如他在霍格沃茨住的集体宿舍，而遑论他那宽大奢华的卧室了。如此磕碜的设计，德拉科并不认为会给魔法部尊贵的客人留下什么美好印象，倒是非常适合他这类“嫌疑人”。

德拉科选择了更靠里的房间，原因是看起来更干净一点——天知道魔法部是不是连家养小精灵都节约了。哈利在送他过来以后，没有立即走开，而是进了外边的房间，从德拉科的角度可以看到他正在使用清洁咒语。

“波特！”德拉科一屁股坐在床上，看着他忙前忙后，“你今晚也要待在这里？”

“因为你是我带回来的。”哈利皱着鼻子专心致志地对付着墙上的灰尘，“我需要保证到明天之前，你……你的安全。”

“整个魔法部对我安全威胁最大的就是你。”

“闭嘴，马尔福。”哈利被灰尘呛了一下，他忍不住一边咳一边抱怨道，“这是加班！”

德拉科倒是因此心情愉悦起来，安静地欣赏完哈利做家务，想起他之前所言不虚。等哈利终于把那个小房间收拾好的时候，他看起来脏兮兮汗淋淋的，德拉科忽然很想摸一摸他的头发——这不应该，但他还是忍不住想招惹哈利。

“这房子里有监视魔咒吗？”

“有，但我把它们屏蔽了。”哈利靠在门边对他说，他微妙地跟德拉科保持着一段距离。

“为什么？”

“你不是犯人，你只是有嫌疑。”

德拉科没说话，用一种五味陈杂的眼神盯着他，哈利不禁感觉到浑身不自在。他想找点什么理由走开，却听到德拉科忽然开口了：“你上次说的话还作数吗？”

哈利有些惊诧地回看他，不知道他是什么意思，又有几分认真，他现在还在乎是否真心吗？德拉科迎着他的眼神，不躲也不藏，仿佛要把他看透。

“我不骗人。”过了半晌，哈利说。

“好。”德拉科的脸上露出捉摸不透的微笑，“这就是你引以为傲的傲罗工作吗？连证明我的清白都做不到？”

“不要试图用激将法。”哈利蹙眉，“如果你是清白的自然会没事。”

“你相信我是清白的吗？”

“这是我的工作。”

“我问你相信我是清白的吗？”德拉科抬高声音又重复了一次。

“我相信。”

德拉科挑了挑眉毛，似乎很满意这个答案。他缓慢地把靴子和袜子脱掉，哈利看着他的动作一言不发，他回忆起握住那截白皙脚踝，回忆起他们曾经一起躺在床上的时候，亲密无间，连脚趾都勾在一起。

“我今天是因为魔法部工作人员的时间安排不得不多留一夜。”德拉科用谈判的口气说道，“事后证明我是清白的，我能不能得到补偿？”

哈利意识到自己一直盯着他纤薄的足背，他有些尴尬地咳了一下：“魔法部的规定里没有补偿。”

“那你个人的呢？”

“我个人？”哈利抬眼看他，他迟疑了一下，“你想要什么？”他有些意外德拉科还会向他索取，在那个令人心碎舞会之夜，德拉科只希望摆脱他。

“我只要你在明天之前答应我所有的要求。”

哈利的眼珠转了一下：“合理范围内。”

“是否合理我说了算。”德拉科似乎存心今夜要跟他作对。但这比冷漠置之更有回旋余地，哈利咬着嘴唇思考了一下，说：“说吧。”

“第一，我要写封信给我妈妈。”

这个要求十分简单，哈利不禁松了一口气。

“如果是今天的事，我已经告诉她了。”哈利说，“在她收到信把你的魔杖送来魔法部的时候。”

“她来过魔法部？”德拉科蹙眉，“我不能跟她说话？”

“你那时候在审讯室。”哈利说，“我向她保证了这些都是合理的询问和调查。”他回忆起纳西莎的表情不太自然，德拉科保证自己的母亲没给他什么好脸色，德拉科恶作剧的心情更甚，连哈利也有了不太好的预感。

“还有什么要求吗？”哈利问。

“我要一套换洗的衣服。”德拉科露出一个恶趣味的笑容，“我只穿我自己的衣服。”

“我去哪里……”

“到我房间去。”德拉科立即回答了他，“家养小精灵会帮我准备好全套衣服，包括睡衣和内衣，就放在床尾。”

哈利对伺候大少爷没有一点兴趣，更何况他还得大费周章赶到德拉科的家去——德拉科教给他解除加在马尔福宅邸的数十种防御咒语的方法，且顺序不能打乱，否则后果不堪设想——这种短时间内的死记硬背是哈利最讨厌的，而且他还得再忍受一次纳西莎的坏脸色，但是他俨然无法拒绝。

于是哈利只能硬着头皮前往。相比起这些恼人的咒语，他误闯进马尔福家的书房，导致被卢修斯的画像阴阳怪气地讽刺了十几分钟也算不上什么了。一直到卢修斯去世，他都对哈利耿耿于怀，而哈利已经懒得跟一副画像计较了。面对他的质问，哈利只是敷衍打发他——他总不能跟一副画像说他是来帮他儿子拿内裤的，恐怕能把他气得从墙壁上掉下来。

哈利花费了一番功夫才终于找到德拉科的房间，而他的房间上亦有复杂的防御咒。哈利一边解除一边感到惊讶，德拉科对安全咒语的依赖远超他的想象，他的安全感已经匮乏到这种地步了吗？哈利推开门走进去，房间的布置与他的完全是两种风格。他站在门口细细地打量了一会儿，又到书桌前扫了一眼，不出所料没有任何关于他的稿件，甚至他寄给德拉科的明信片都没有一席之地。带着些许的失望，哈利走到了床尾拿起德拉科的衣服，两枚亮闪闪的东西掉了下来。哈利弯腰捡起它们——是他送给德拉科的一对蓝宝石袖扣。

 

德拉科是饿醒的，睁眼发现他的换洗衣服齐齐整整地摆在床沿，最上边摆着一对深蓝色的袖扣。他本能地伸手把它们扣在衬衫袖子上以防丢失，待看清楚了才发现是哈利送他的那对，事情倒是真有那么凑巧。德拉科支撑着坐起来，天已经全黑了，哈利给他带了晚饭，在木桌上被恒温咒笼罩着。他打开来发现是煎鱼排配什锦豌豆，之前留在格里莫广场12号用晚餐的时候常会遇见的菜谱。德拉科拿起青柠檬往上挤了几滴汁液，没什么胃口，草草吃了几口就当结束。待在房间里实在没有别的事可以做，德拉科从房间这头散步到那头，最后扭开了两间房连通的那扇门。

哈利正坐在书桌前写今天的案件报告，见他突然出现，放下了羽毛笔，一副如临大敌的样子。德拉科觉得好笑，他又不吃人，何必这么严阵以待。德拉科大大方方走过去拿起哈利的杯子喝了一口茶，哈利摸不透他想干什么，没有阻止。

“很无聊。”德拉科放下杯子感叹道，“能不能找点有趣的事情做？”

“什么？”哈利愣了一下。德拉科瞬间反应过来他说这句话听起来有多么暧昧，他们之前独处的时候做来做去的也只是某件特定的事情而已。德拉科咳了一下，赶紧转移话题：“你有巫师棋吗？或者扑克牌？”

“我办公室里有扑克牌。”哈利说。

“别写你的报告了，把它拿过来。”德拉科霸道地说，“第三个要求，陪我玩Cribbage。”

“这游戏好无聊，我不喜欢算术。”哈利毫不掩饰地抱怨道。

“你只需要算15分和31分的组合牌。”德拉科反驳他，“而且英国人的牌局不是为了好玩，只是为了打赌。”

如果他能提前知道今晚也同样牌运不济，德拉科就不会说这句话。这一点都不好玩，他简直怀疑手里这副出自韦斯莱笑话商店的扑克牌提前被做了手脚，不然无法解释哈利总是在差之毫厘的地方抢先他取得满分。最后一轮的时候他手里有一张牌面上印着邓布利多的孤零零的Q，德拉科本来想靠他扳回一局，没想到哈利抢先出了一对K结束战局：红桃戈德里克·格兰芬多和黑桃萨拉查·斯莱特林。邓布利多在牌面上摇头惋惜，德拉科翻着白眼把那张牌扔进了牌堆里。他抓起计分的羊皮纸，他们每局赌七个银西可，一晚上他输给哈利一餐便饭的钱，美国回来的人全都打他荷包的主意。但那个一直在赢的人好像也没获得什么乐趣，哈利打了个哈欠，施咒让扑克牌自己飞回到盒子里。

他们轮流使用浴室洗了澡。哈利是因为早先扫除搞得一身脏，而德拉科纯粹是打发这漫漫长夜。他松松垮垮地系了睡袍的带子从热气腾腾的浴室出来，哈利已经回他的房间去了，他们之间的门还敞开着，德拉科站在床边能看见他盘腿坐在床上写信。哈利一天都对他客气而疏远——倒不是说这是什么坏事，既然德拉科已经明确拒绝了他，这种行为无疑是对的。可是当德拉科再次跟他独处的时候，他又不喜欢这种疏远了。他们的情感爆发点产生了错位，哈利尚在余震里；虽然看起来很糟糕，但是德拉科无法抑制地想要撩拨他，他们骨子里就是不习惯让对方好过。

于是德拉科这么干了。他推开门走到哈利那一边去，哈利抬头扫了他一眼，匆匆把目光移开。德拉科绝对没有在暗示什么，尽管他穿得很随便，露出大片胸膛和小腿皮肤，但他之所以这么穿是因为他在家就是这么穿的，而对方是哈利·波特，他连波特腋下长了极淡的两颗痣都一清二楚，没什么不好意思。

哈利顺手把手里的信塞到枕头下，皱着眉头说：“你又有什么要求？”

“我要你今天晚上跟我一起睡。”德拉科抱胸看着他，“只是睡觉，躺在一张床上。”

“你在玩我，马尔福。”哈利有些生气了。

德拉科耸耸肩，露出一个轻蔑的神情。他相信哈利不会答应，因此见他愤怒很令他开心。成功在睡前膈应了哈利之后，德拉科心满意足地结束无聊的夜间活动，回到床上去。怎料他刚躺下，哈利就掀开床帘探了半个身子进来。德拉科下意识地往里面靠了一下：“你干嘛？”

“来陪你睡觉。”

“哦——”德拉科拖长了声音，讥讽道，“你还真是个守信的人。”

“我担心大少爷晚上怕黑尿裤子。”哈利说着上了床，腰上挨德拉科轻轻踢了一下，他回手拍了一下他的小腿，不轻不重倒像是调情。见他就要躺下来了，德拉科赶紧转过身拿后背对着他。

哈利把灯熄了，德拉科听到窸窸窣窣布料摩擦的声音，哈利也转了个身，他们之间安静得过分，连呼吸声都故意放低了。德拉科枕在手臂上，不知怎的越是安静越是心烦意乱，老半天睡不着。哈利在他身后一动不动，也没有声音，像是躺了一具尸体。德拉科偷偷转头往后看了一眼，哈利跟他同样的姿势背对着他，不知道是醒着还是睡着了。德拉科忍不住喊了他一声：“波特！”

“干嘛？”

还好哈利也是醒着的，否则德拉科一定会心里不平衡。他缩起肩膀钻进被子里，没话找话：“你睡着不会打鼾吧？”

“你又不是第一天跟我睡觉。”哈利一句话噎得他没了下文。那时候他们谁想到有朝一日他俩躺在一张床上还能这么尴尬呢？德拉科宁愿他们干柴烈火搞上一发，至少他能马上睡着。一旦有了这个念头，时间就更难熬了，欲望像是烛火一样在心中摇曳不灭，不灼人但难耐。德拉科忽然有些后悔了，他不应该越界，他太自信自己坚定不移了，实际上他们若即若离的时间远远不够让他们从那段感情里解脱。像是某种隐疾，当德拉科与哈利待得足够久，它就一定会复发。现在他渴望和哈利亲吻拥抱以及肌肤相亲，渴望到心痒难耐，情感比理智更本能。德拉科在被子里并拢双腿，施虐一般拉扯着睡袍上的带子，他讨厌这种感觉——这种感觉，对，就像过敏，只有当遇到过敏原的时候才会发作。而他唯一能做的就只有忍耐，越痒他越想挠，越挠却又越痒，越挠就越是难以愈合。

整个夜晚都是折磨。

不知过了多久，德拉科还在跟睡袍带子做斗争，哈利站起来去了一趟厕所。德拉科感到有些忍不住了，他想扑到他的身上，他的下一个要求就是接吻，在白天到来以前他依旧为所欲为。德拉科转了个身，等着哈利回来，但是哈利在卫生间门口站了一会，轻轻叹了一口气，往外面的房间走去。德拉科立马坐起来，隔着床帘喊他：“你去哪？”

“你就不能让我睡个好觉？”

“我在床上打你了？踹你了？骚扰你了？”

“你知道我在你旁边睡不着。”哈利哑着声音说，他同样在忍耐。德拉科不依不饶：“这跟我没有关系。”

“是你叫我远离你。”哈利说着，把他们之间的门关上了，他的声音隔着木门传过来：“晚安。”听起来闷闷的。

德拉科重重地倒回到床上，把脸埋进枕头里，他拉过被子蒙住头，咬牙切齿，羞愤不已。他们为什么总干那么多蠢事？！

 

本来这地方就不舒服，加上心里五味陈杂，既恼波特也恼自己，德拉科费了很大劲才睡着。他迷迷糊糊，感觉没睡多久，就被卫生间惊天动地的关门声吵醒。德拉科气冲冲地骂了一句，但浴室里响起了哗哗的水声，直接帮波特屏蔽了他的抱怨。德拉科翻了个身，浴室里没有了声音，他在床上舒展四肢，试图闭上眼睛重新入睡。虽然精神疲惫，他却一直没有成功。房间里安静得出奇，德拉科察觉到一些奇怪，仿佛有人故意施了静音咒。他忽然恶趣味地想要施一个“咒立停”，但还是忍住了强烈的好奇心。德拉科盯着头顶布帘的几何花纹，在心里默默数秒，波特已经在浴室里待了可以完成一次手活的时间。等到浴室里再度响起了水声，他吐了吐舌头，爬起来换衣服。

哈利从洗手间出来的时候，德拉科正在往腿上系衬衫夹。他们的眼神撞在一起，说不清的尴尬。德拉科背过身去，拿起他的长裤，哈利却忽然绕到他身边抓起他的手腕。德拉科身体僵了一下，哈利的力气不大，拇指正压着德拉科手上之前过敏的那个地方。哈利离他很近，身上热气腾腾，还残留着肥皂朴素的味道。他的头发湿漉漉的，有几缕吸饱了水低垂着，细细的水流顺着他的脸颊蜿蜒，洇湿了他的T恤衫。德拉科感觉到抓心挠肝的痒从哈利握着他手腕的地方向全身的皮肤扩散，仿佛他真的因触碰而过敏，却无处抓挠。那个该死的过敏原拉起他的手翻过来看了看，蓝宝石正歪歪斜斜的钉在他的袖子上，德拉科还没来得及调整。但见它待在了它应在的地方，他心满意足地放开了德拉科：“很称你。”德拉科把手收回来，眼睛盯着刻了古代诗句的床柱，跳跃的文字没有一句能给他紊乱的心跳一个解答。

德拉科也在浴室里待了一次手活的时间，公平公正。早餐在他们互相偷窥对方当中结束，为此德拉科不得不多往自己的茶里面加两勺糖，而哈利多吃了一个水煮鸡蛋。随后哈利短暂地离开去确认负责生物检测的同事已经归来，德拉科坐在床边等他，他似乎已经不是很在乎魔法部的庸才们能否证明他的清白，短短一夜他蒙上了更大的冤屈，有三成的原因是波特，七成是因为他自己。

 

哈利很快回来，还把他的魔杖也一并带了过来。哈利握着魔杖的底端递给他，德拉科伸手接过，哈利的手顺势往前伸，两根手指沿着他的指关节滑到他的手背上。德拉科在空中停了短暂的一会儿才把手收回来，脸上面无表情，哈利尴尬地甩了甩手。

“你的关系网也会被调查，后续如果有传唤，希望你能配合。”

德拉科把魔杖收好，慢条斯理地说：“那我会告诉他们我跟首席傲罗波特私通，他给了我很多便利。你给我的信就是证据。”

哈利皱起眉头：“毁掉我的工作对你有什么好处？”

“我讨厌你是个傲罗。”

哈利一瞬间摁住他的肩膀，德拉科以为他会有什么出格的举动，刚想伸手制止，哈利的嘴唇就贴了上来。德拉科几乎是本能地张开嘴巴让他的舌头伸进来，用几乎要撕破哈利制服外袍的力气紧紧攥着他的衣服。哈利凶狠地吻他，吮吸嘴唇，用力把他压在身体和墙壁之间。德拉科感觉到自己变得扁平，他的感官因此而退化，混沌而疼痛，面前的人是唯一的解药。

几分钟后，哈利如梦初醒一般把他放开，德拉科退位的理智又重新回来。他们对视了一眼，不约而同地把眼睛移开。哈利依旧圈着德拉科，但他们都无意继续，也无意结束。

“我还有一个要求。”半晌，德拉科说，“我想要你办公室的口令。”

哈利有些诧异：“你要这个干什么？”

“我自有用处。”德拉科伸手帮哈利理了一下他的领子，引得他往另一边也看了一眼，“我不应该浪费我与首席傲罗的这层关系。”

哈利犹豫不决地看了他一眼，思考了几秒，还是凑到他耳边轻声说出了口令。德拉科强忍着再吻他一次的冲动，而哈利退回来的时候，还是在他唇边偷走了一个吻。

“你今天已经占够便宜了。”德拉科板着脸把他推开，“下次见，傲罗波特。”


End file.
